La apuesta equivocada
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero la historia si la he creado yo misma. Espero que la disfruten. Esperos sus reviews con muchas ansias. Muchos besos.
1. Argumento

**La apuesta equivocada**

Él conquistó su corazón, ¡sólo por 27.000 yenes!

El mujeriego y seductor Shaoran Li era el estudiante más codiciado del instituto Seiyo de Tomoeda. Guapo, rico, deportista e inteligente, eran las cualidades que le otorgaban el puesto de popularidad más alto. Una apuesta era algo que él nunca rechazaba y mucho menos cuando ésta consistía en conquistar a una mujer. Y esta vez, la víctima iba a ser ni más ni menos que la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto, la chica a la que desea intensamente desde hace mucho tiempo. Por ello, no dudó ni un sólo instante en aceptar el desafío de conquistarla. Lo que nunca llegó a imaginar es que el resultado de su apasionante juego iba a ser muy distinto a lo que él esperaba…

Sakura Kinomoto era la única chica que no caía bajos los encantos del apuesto Shaoran Li. No obstante, desde que comenzó a pasar el tiempo con él, poco a poco fue descubriendo a un chico muy diferente a lo que aparentaba por los pasillos del instituto. Hasta que finalmente tuvo que admitir que lo amaba.

Pero cuando llega a descubrir lo que ella verdaderamente significaba para Shaoran, Sakura se da cuenta de que debe prepararse para sufrir las consecuencias de haber sido el objeto de un cruel y perverso juego de seducción… y armarse de todo su valor y fuerza para demostrarle a ese cínico playboy que el amor es algo que no da dinero.

**Aclaración: Según una página que encontré, que trataba sobre pasar de yenes a euros, 27000 yenes vendrían a equivaler aproximadamente 200 euros. Esto es para que se hagan una idea de la cantidad que se menciona. Como bien acabo de decir, todo proviene de una página que encontré, lo cual quiere decir que no es seguro que esta traducción monetaria sea correcta. Pero bueno, nosotros nos lo imaginaremos así, ¿de acuerdo? Besos.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pero sí de la historia en su totalidad. Espero que la disfruten.**

**La apuesta equivocada**

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura Kinomoto se despertó de golpe al oír el despertador muy cerca de ella. Alargó el brazo en busca del ruidoso aparato y en cuanto lo halló justo al lado de su almohada, lo apagó. Observó la hora: siete menos cuarto de la mañana. Debía prepararse para ir al instituto. Desperezándose, salió de la cama en dirección a la ventana, la abrió y, cerrando los ojos, aspiró profundamente el aroma primaveral de aquel buen día de abril. Inmediatamente se puso de muy buen humor. Hacía verdaderamente un día precioso: el sol brillaba en el aclarado y totalmente despejado cielo azul, la temperatura era perfecta y la suave brisa del viento le acarició la piel del rostro a la vez que le hizo ondular sus largos cabellos castaños; los pájaros cantaban melodiosamente, los cerezos estaban hermosamente florecidos y los pétalos de las flores brillaban con las primeras gotas de rocío.

Sentía una agradable e inmensa paz en su interior. Este era uno de los muchos motivos, por los cuales, amaba la primavera.

Un pequeño tirón de su fino pantalón de pijama rosa la sacó de su ensoñación. Bajó la mirada y rió cuando vio a Kero, su pequeño perrito, lamiéndole los dedos del pie. Se agachó y lo cogió en brazos.

_Para Kero, eso me hace cosquillas_ dijo riendo.

El pequeño animal ladró contento e inclinó la cabeza hasta el rostro de la chica para lamerle la mejilla. Sakura rió y lo estrechó en sus brazos.

_Ya veo que tú también te has levantado de muy buen humor esta mañana.

El cachorro volvió a ladrar y para Sakura eso sólo podía significar que estaba en lo cierto.

_ ¡Sakura, el desayuno ya está listo!

Sakura oyó la voz de su padre e instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que aún no se había vestido.

_ ¡Voy!_ gritó.

Dejando a Kero en el suelo, rápidamente se quitó el pijama, abrió el armario y cogió su uniforme escolar. Se vistió, peinó y perfumó en tiempo récord y, junto a Kero, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina.

_ ¡Buenos días!_ saludó alegremente desde la entrada.

Terminando de envolver lo que debía ser su almuerzo para la escuela, su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, volteó a verla y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa.

_Muy buenos días, hija mía.

Sakura tomó asiento y dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia el retrato que estaba sobre la mesa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

_Buenos días, mamá.

Fujitaka llegó a su lado y le puso enfrente un muy apetitoso desayuno.

_ ¡Anda que buena pinta! ¡Qué aproveche!_ dijo antes de empezar a devorar el plato.

Sin dejar de sonreír, su padre se sentó frente a ella y se dispuso a desayunar también. Pero un ladrido le llamó la atención. A sus pies, Kero lo miraba con una expresión lastimera.

_Oh, vaya. Perdona Kero, no pretendía olvidarme de ti_ dijo levantándose rápidamente en dirección a la cocina.

El pequeño cachorro agachó la cabeza sollozando un poco.

_Oh, no llores Kero_ le dijo Sakura. Extendió el brazo ofreciéndole una salchicha_ Toma pequeñín.

El animalito corrió hacia ella y tomó la salchicha. Cuando se la tragó sacó la lengua afuera y meneó su colita alegremente.

Sakura rió por lo contento que se puso.

_Aquí tienes, Kero_ dijo Fujitaka. En cuanto Kero comenzó a devorar su plato, le acarició suavemente una oreja_ Espero que me perdones por mi despiste.

Kero levantó la cabeza y le lamió un par de veces la mano. Luego volvió a su plato, el cual, devoraba como si la vida le fuera en ello. Fujitaka supo por ese pequeño gesto que estaba perdonado y sonrió volviendo a la mesa.

_Ya he terminado. Todo estaba muy rico_ dijo Sakura levantándose para recoger los platos.

_ ¿Ya te vas?_ Le preguntó su padre.

_Eh, sí. Hoy tengo entrenamiento de animadoras.

_Muy bien, aquí tienes el almuerzo_ le extendió el brazo con un gran paquete envuelto en un pañuelo.

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta luego!_ dijo ella tomando el almuerzo y yéndose a toda prisa.

_ ¡Pásatelo bien!_ oyó decir a su padre.

Sakura tomó su cartera, se colgó al hombro su bolsa del equipo de animadora y salió un tanto apresurada. Corrió unos cuantos metros y cuando calculó que estaba más o menos a mitad de camino siguió andando. Al llegar a una larga calle, por la cual, los pétalos de cerezo llovían como gotas rosas se puso muy contenta.

_¡Qué cosa tan hermosa!,_ pensó riendo eufórica mientras daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos.

Pero se paró en seco al divisar no muy lejos de ella una figura masculina.

Apoyado sobre una pared, con una postura muy tranquila y despreocupada y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, un chico alto y de muy buen porte, vestido con el mismo uniforme de su instituto, la observaba fijamente. La suave corriente de viento meneaba pausadamente su pelo castaño oscuro, cuyos mechones le llegaban casi al final de la nuca y le cubrían un poco sus ojos marrones, proporcionándole un aspecto rebelde pero a la vez atractivamente misterioso. Sakura también lo observó durante unos minutos, percatándose de la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella de arriba abajo. Él torció la boca en una sonrisa burlona y continuó devorándola con los ojos. Sakura sintió que se le tensaba los músculos y lo miró con una mirada un poco dura mientras aguantaba un poco el aliento. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca dispuesta a hacerle una pequeña réplica acerca de su desvergonzada manera de mirarla cuando una voz interrumpió la conexión entre sus miradas.

_ ¡Hola Li!_ gritó un chico moreno que corría hacia el aquel mirón de rebeldes cabellos castaños.

Sakura lo reconoció enseguida como Takashi Yamazaki. Era un compañero de su clase. El atractivo castaño lo saludó y Sakura los observó a ambos caminando tranquilamente mientras conversaban. Aún podía sentir la tensión que le había provocado ese chico misterioso con su intensa mirada y no podía entender por qué. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y decidió quitarle importancia. Retomó su camino hasta el instituto disfrutando de la bonita vista de la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo.

Al llegar a la gran puerta del instituto Seiyo, Sakura divisó a lo lejos a su mejor amiga caminando hacia la entrada del edificio principal.

_ ¡Tomoyo! ¡Buenos días!_ saludó corriendo hacia ella.

Tomoyo Daidouji se paró al oírla, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó su amable sonrisa de siempre.

_Hola buenos días, Sakura.

En el momento en que Sakura llegó a su lado, ambas chicas caminaron juntas hacia el edificio.

La primera hora de clase pasó rápido y Sakura no se molestó en disimular su entusiasmo cuando llegó la hora de una de sus asignaturas favoritas: Gimnasia.

_He observado que estás muy contenta esta mañana_ comentó Tomoyo mientras se trenzaba su largo cabello negro.

_Sí, hoy tengo muchas ganas de entrenar.

Sakura terminó de atarse sus deportes y sacó sus pompones.

_Tú siempre entrenas con mucho ímpetu, por eso eres sin duda la mejor del equipo_ aludió su amiga.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida por sus cumplidos. Durante el entrenamiento de las volteretas estuvo muy activa, y dio lo mejor de sí misma, lo que hizo que recibiera muchos aplausos por parte de sus compañeras más de una vez. De la misma manera, su entrenadora la felicitó con gran orgullo.

Sin embargo, con la práctica del bastón no tuvo la misma suerte. Sakura era la mejor manejando el bastón, y eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Nadie podía igualarla. Pero muchas veces se volvía una completa patosa y acababa recibiendo un gran golpe en la cabeza con el duro objeto de hierro. Y aquella vez, no fue la excepción… la pobre lloriqueó durante un breve momento por el dolor que le causó el golpe.

Cuando la entrenadora concedió un receso de diez minutos, Sakura aprovechó para ir a beber un poco de agua a la fuente.

Llegó hasta el campo de fútbol, donde los chicos entrenaban para el próximo partido. Mientras bebía y se refrescaba el rostro con el agua, Sakura tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando al levantar la cabeza vio que, desde el campo de fútbol, con una expresión un tanto seria, el mismo chico castaño de esa mañana no paraba de clavarle los ojos. Lo primero que Sakura pudo ser capaz de hacer fue observar lo bien que le quedaba el atuendo de gimnasia: la camiseta blanca se ajustaba a sus brazos y a su bien trabajado torso como una segunda piel y los pantalones negros le definían a la perfección sus musculosas piernas. Tenía el pelo revuelto, dándole un aire de pura rebeldía; y su frente y cuello brillaban por las gotas de sudor que le caían. No podía negar que estaba muy guapo…

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente al percatarse de que se estaba fijando demasiado en él.

"_¿Pero desde cuando eres tan descarada?"_ se regañó mentalmente.

Al instante, observó cómo él suavizó sus rasgos para convertir su seria expresión en la misma mirada burlona que le dedicó aquella mañana. Sus ojos marrones miraban hacia abajo con un extraño brillo que Sakura sólo pudo llegar a describir como… ¿lujuria? …¡Un momento! ¿Imaginaciones suyas o realmente él le estaba mirando fijamente las piernas?

Él ensanchó su sonrisa aún más. Sakura tan sólo apretó los puños y sintió como el calor se concentraba en sus mejillas. Estaba segura de que ahora mismo debía parecer un cono de tráfico.

Él no dejó en ningún momento de mostrar aquella burla dibujada en su preciosa cara, dando a entender que la situación lo estaba divirtiendo bastante.

_Ah, Sakura, estás aquí. Vamos, el entrenamiento está apunto de continuar _ Tomoyo llegó a su lado y vio que Sakura estaba muy rígida_ ¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura miraba hostilmente a aquel arrogante chico que no paraba de mirarla con su satírica expresión.

Cuando el entrenador hizo sonar el silbato, aquel engreído castaño se dio la vuelta y fue a entrenar con sus compañeros.

"_Pero bueno, ¿qué le pasa a ese?"_ se preguntó Sakura para sus adentros.

_Oye Sakura, ¿ese chico que te estaba mirando no era Shaoran Li?_ preguntó Tomoyo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Eh?_ murmuró ella mirándola y levantando una ceja.

_Sí. Estoy segura de que ese chico era Shaoran Li, ¿no has oído hablar de él?

Unos largos pitidos de silbato indicaron que la entrenadora estaba impacientándose, así que las dos chicas se dirigieron corriendo hacia el campo junto con el resto de las animadoras.

Sakura lanzaba el bastón al aire y lo atrapaba para luego volver a lanzarlo, todo al compás de los silbatos de la entrenadora.

La imagen del castaño mirón acudió de nuevo a su mente…e inmediatamente recordó la última pregunta de Tomoyo.

Shaoran Li… Sin lugar a dudas sabía de quién se trataba. Era imposible no saber quién era cuando prácticamente oía a diario, cada vez que recorría los pasillos, como todos los estudiantes, sobre todo chicas, idolatraban al joven en todos los aspectos. Cualquiera diría que aquello era todo un comité de cotillas de las revistas del corazón.

Sakura había oído de todo acerca del excesivamente popular Shaoran Li en las tres cortas semanas que llevaba de curso.

Shaoran Li, era un miembro de la clase A de primero de preparatoria, hijo del famoso empresario chino multimillonario Hien Li. Se había mudado a Tomoeda desde Hong Kong una semana antes de iniciarse el nuevo curso escolar. Era alto, delgado y muy apuesto. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto y el amor platónico de todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino. Todas las chicas suspiraban cada vez que lo veían, y cuando no aprovechaban la más mínima oportunidad para besar el suelo que él pisaba, trataban de monopolizar su atención a toda costa. Pero él, en cambio, no les prestaba apenas atención o simplemente se mostraba indiferente. Tenía el pelo corto, salvo por algunos mechones que le llegaban casi al final del cuello, de color castaño oscuro y unos hermosos ojos marrones bajo unas pestañas rizadas y unas cejas no muy pobladas. Su piel era pálida y su rostro ligeramente ovalado, con unos pómulos altos y una boca muy sexy compuesta por un par de labios muy finos y bonitos. Según había oído hablar a las chicas que estaban más locas por él, le gustaba el fútbol, las artes marciales, su color favorito era el verde y era un chico muy serio y decidido. Y muy inteligente. Sus calificaciones componían un excelente expediente de matrícula de honor. Y un deportista empedernido… su sobresaliente físico así lo demostraba. A simple vista se veía que se cuidaba y se machacaba regularmente en el gimnasio. En su atlético cuerpo no se hallaba ni un sólo gramo de grasa. Su vientre plano estaba compuesto por unos bien marcados abdominales; sus musculosos brazos debían ser obra de unas duras sesiones de pesas; y sus largas piernas, así como su firme trasero, sin duda eran el resultado de unos largos recorridos en bicicleta.

Hasta ahora, Sakura tan sólo se había limitado a oír hablar de él por todas partes, pero nunca lo había visto en persona. Y ahora que por fin lo había hecho, no podía culpar a las chicas por sus infinitos halagos y admiraciones. Shaoran Li era tremendamente guapo. Tanto que con una simple mirada podía quitarte hasta el aliento…eso era algo que ella sabía muy bien, sin duda…

_¡AAY!

La entrenadora y todas las animadoras voltearon hacia el grito que oyeron.

_Oh, Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?_ preguntó una muy preocupada Tomoyo.

Agachada, con las dos manos sobre la cabeza y una cara bañada en lágrimas, se podía contemplar a una dolorida Sakura Kinomoto. Había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que tan sólo consiguió volver a la realidad gracias al gran golpe en la cabeza que le propinó su bastón de animadora.

**Espero haber captado su mayor interés con este primer capítulo. Hasta el próximo!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**La apuesta equivocada**

**Capítulo 2**

Shaoran Li chutó energéticamente el balón, y en medio segundo, éste entró en la portería marcando lo que debía ser ya su sexto gol. El entrenador hizo pitar su silbato y lo siguiente que vino al instante fue el coro de aplausos por parte de los miembros del equipo.

_ ¡Muy bien, Li! _gritó un jugador.

_ ¡Eres genial!_ declaró otro.

_ ¡Shaoran eres el mejor!_ se oyó gritar al unísono a un par de chicas que observaban el entrenamiento sentadas en el banquillo.

Shaoran sonrió orgullosamente y se pasó el antebrazo por su frente, limpiándose un poco del sudor que le chorreaba.

_ ¡Muy bien, Li!_ le dijo orgulloso su entrenador. Luego se dirigió a todos los demás_ Muy bien, chicos, ahora vamos a correr un poco. Cuatro vueltas alrededor del campo ¡Vamos!

_¡Sí!_ gritaron todos.

Mientras trotaba, Shaoran dedicó sus pensamientos a cierta castaña de ojos verdes.

Sakura Kinomoto…

La preciosa e irresistible Sakura Kinomoto. Llevaba varias semanas observándola. Desde la primera vez que la vio sintió una gran atracción hacia ella. Algo que nunca había sentido hacia ninguna otra mujer. Y eso que había salido con muchas…

Poco después de admitir que deseaba fervorosamente a Sakura Kinomoto, cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que se sentía atraído hacia una castaña. Él normalmente prefería a las rubias, pero desde que conoció a Sakura Kinomoto, al cerrar sus ojos sólo veía unos largos cabellos castaños con reflejos cobrizos. Los cabellos de aquella hermosa flor de cerezo.

En el día de hoy ella estaba realmente bella. Su sedoso pelo castaño caía como una cascada por sus elegantes hombros, su bonita piel blanca se veía deliciosamente suave, su preciosa carita tenía un aspecto de lo más encantador por el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas y sus hipnóticos ojos verdes brillaban reflejando el entusiasmo y el optimismo con el que se había levantado esta mañana.

Se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando la había visto llegar por aquella calle repleta de cerezos que siempre le recordaba a ella. Nunca olvidaría la cara que ella puso cuando le vio allí apoyado en aquel muro de hormigón, su divertida expresión enfadada cuando se percató de que sus ojos la recorrían de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba totalmente convencido de que si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Yamazaki habría recibido alguna réplica suya acerca de su manera de mirarla. Y habría tenido la oportunidad de oír su fina y melodiosa voz.

Y luego, cuando la vio más tarde en la fuente, mojando su bello rostro y sus carnosos labios, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar los impulsos de acercarse a ella, enredar las manos en su sedoso cabello y besar aquella pequeña boquita que le volvía completamente loco. Y eso sin contar el hecho de que, con la minifalda de aquel minúsculo uniforme de entrenamiento de animadora, podía darle a sus ojos una agradable vista de sus largas, finas y preciosas piernas… la imagen de aquellas dos extremidades enredadas fuertemente en su cintura hacía que la sangre empezara a arderle en las venas.

Dios santo, como la deseaba…

Como era de esperarse, ella no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que él la observaba fijamente. Y por más que lo intentó, no pudo controlar las ganas de reír al ver como aquella carita linda se tornaba al rojo vivo tras percibir el deseo con el que le observaba las piernas. No podía negar que le encantaba hacerla enojar. Verla con aquella expresión tensa que desataba pura pasión salvaje. Oh si, nunca se cansaría de esa mirada…

Se prometió a sí mismo que aquella no iba a ser la última vez que vería a su flor de cerezo tan irresistiblemente enojada.

Pasó al lado del entrenador y se paró apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Ya estaba empezando a notar como le dolían los gemelos.

_Tres minutos, cuarenta y cinco segundos. Excelente Li_ oyó decir al entrenador una vez que éste pulsó el botón del cronómetro.

Shaoran no dijo nada, pues estaba muy ocupado tratando de devolverle a sus pulmones todo el oxígeno que le faltaban. Notó una mano en su hombro.

_Bien hecho, campeón. Hoy te has lucido_ decía entre jadeos su amigo Yamazaki.

_Gracias_ pudo decir al fin.

El entrenamiento concluyó y todos se dirigieron a las duchas.

.

.

.

_ ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Sakura?

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban tranquilamente por la calle de los cerezos. Ya habían salido del instituto y Tomoyo había insistido en acompañarla.

_No te preocupes, Tomoyo, no es nada.

_Pero te diste un buen par de golpes con el bastón_ insistió preocupada su amiga.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza y gimió. El ominoso chichón aún le dolía bastante.

_Aunque esté acostumbrada, la verdad es que duele muchísimo_ lloriqueó.

_Quizás deberías ponerte un poco de hielo.

Sakura asintió.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación.

_Bueno, yo iré por este lado_ Tomoyo señaló el lado derecho y continuó hablando mientras agitaba un brazo en señal de despedida_ Espero que se te alivie pronto el dolor. ¡Hasta mañana!

_ ¡Muchas gracias, Tomoyo! ¡Hasta mañana!_ gritó Sakura agitando también su brazo antes de continuar su camino por el lado izquierdo.

Al llegar a casa, Kero apareció en el recibidor ladrando muy contento de ver a su ama. Sakura le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente. Cuando llegó a la cocina inmediatamente se puso a preparar un té. Suspiró cansada.

_Vaya día, y qué dolor de cabeza_ susurró frotándose cuidadosamente el chichón con la yema de los dedos_ ¡Ay!

A los pocos minutos, Sakura estaba en su cuarto sentada sobre un cojín con Kero sobre sus rodillas. Ya se había cambiado de ropa. Tras darle un pequeño sorbo a su té le dio un buen bocado al dulce que se había comprado de camino a su casa y luego le dio un trozo a Kero. El perro mostró alegremente cuanto le gustaba el dulce y pidió por más. Sakura le dio otro trozo.

_Eres un goloso, Kero_ volvió a presionarse la bolsa de hielo que había preparado sobre su dolorida cabeza_ ¡Ay! ¡Cielo santo, cómo duele!

Media hora después, Sakura salió de casa y caminó tranquilamente por la calle, paseando a Kero. Al percatarse del frío que hacía, se frotó un poco los brazos. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y sobre esa hora, la temperatura tendía a bajar notablemente. Llegó hasta el parque pingüino y soltó a Kero para que correteara un poco mientras ella se columpiaba un rato. Se balanceó durante un largo rato en el columpio mientras observaba a Kero corriendo alegremente persiguiendo a una mariposa. Sonrió dulcemente al ver a su pequeño amigo tan contento. De repente, recordó el día en que Kero llegó a su vida hace aproximadamente tres meses…

**FLASBACK**

Era una tormentosa tarde de enero, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por unas enormes nubes negras y la lluvia era abundante y ruidosa. Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo un libro tranquilamente y observando de vez en cuando la ventana para fijarse en como iba empeorando la tarde. A la hora de cenar, Sakura bajó a la cocina acudiendo a la llamada de su padre, y en ese preciso momento, oyó a su hermano llegar a casa. Había llegado mucho más tarde porque tuvo que quedarse para terminar un proyecto en la universidad. Sakura fue al recibidor a saludarlo y se llevó la sorpresa de que no venía solo.

_Hola Sakura, ¿qué tal?

_ ¡Yukito!_ exclamó la chica alegremente.

_Caramba está lloviendo a mares ahí fuera_ comentó Yukito colocando su paraguas en el paragüero.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tanto?_ preguntó Sakura mirando a su hermano, que estaba colgando su impermeable en el perchero de la entrada.

_Sí, y además han comenzado a estallar algunos truenos.

_Caramba…_murmuró Sakura.

_Y el suelo está bastante resbaladizo_ añadió Yukito_ Touya y yo hemos tenido que bajarnos de las bicicletas para no caernos.

_Ya veo…

De repente, Sakura observó que Yukito tenía un pequeño bulto en los brazos.

_Eh… ¿que llevas ahí, Yukito?

Él bajó la mirada._ Ah, esto. Pues fíjate.

Yukito desenvolvió su arrugada chaqueta y Sakura alcanzó a ver una pequeña y mojada bola de pelo color amarillo.

_Esto es…

La pequeña bolita se movió entre los brazos de Yukito y mostró una triste carita con unos ojos humedecidos. Era un pequeño perrito, casi recién nacido, que estaba totalmente empapado, sucio y temblaba de frío. Acurrucándose contra el pecho de Yukito, el animalito, calado hasta los huesos, gemía dando a entender que necesitaba calor.

_Oh, pobrecito… Debe de estar congelado_ dijo Sakura tristemente.

_Lo encontré en el parque bajo unos arbustos_ explicó Yukito_, vi que temblaba mucho y me dio mucha pena dejarlo allí. No te importa que lo haya traído aquí ¿verdad?

_Eh, no, no, no…claro que no_ negó ella con ímpetu.

_Bueno, yo voy para adentro, me muero de hambre_ dijo Touya dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

Fujitaka invitó a Yukito a cenar esa noche y se mostró muy compasivo con el pequeño perrito. Le propuso a Sakura la idea de darle un baño caliente para que entrase en calor mientras él le preparaba algo de comer ya que dedujo que, además de congelado, debía de estar también hambriento. Sakura accedió encantada y rápidamente se llevó al cachorrito al baño.

Fujitaka estuvo en lo cierto, el perrito tenía un hambre atroz. Devoró el plato como si hubiera pasado varios días sin comer, y al acabar, fue hacia los brazos de Sakura, buscando su calor.

_Es evidente que te ha tomado mucho cariño, Sakura_ comentó Fujitaka sonriendo amablemente.

Sakura asintió riendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza y el lomo de su pequeño amigo, el cual, se había acurrucado sobre su regazo.

_ ¿Tenéis alguna idea de si tiene familia?_ preguntó Fujitaka mirando a los chicos.

_No lo creo_ contestó Touya antes de darle otro sorbo a su taza de té_ Estaba demasiado sucio y débil, como si llevara mucho tiempo abandonado, y además, no tiene ningún collar con ninguna placa.

_Ya veo_ murmuró su padre.

Observó como Sakura reía debido a que su nuevo amiguito peludo le lamía la mano. Supo instantáneamente que su hija también se había encariñado mucho con el animalito, y se veía muy feliz. Sin necesitar nada más, tomó una decisión.

_Bueno, pues si no tiene ningún hogar creo que sería bueno proporcionarle uno ¿qué os parece?_ comentó.

Todos miraron a Fujitaka sorprendidos, sobre todo Sakura, quién mostraba una gran emoción. Con el perrito en brazos, se acercó rápidamente a su padre y lo miró con unos ojos brillantes.

_ ¿Quieres decir que puede quedarse con nosotros?_ preguntó entusiasmada.

_Por supuesto. Entre todos, cuidaremos de él y le brindaremos un hogar. Nosotros seremos su nueva familia_ alargó el brazo para acariciarle la cabecita al cachorrito_ ¿te gusta la idea, pequeño?

El perrito tan sólo se limitó a ladrar de euforia y a menear energéticamente su graciosa colita. Todos rieron.

_Mirad, ¡qué contento se ha puesto!_ exclamó Sakura riendo.

_Bien, pues no se hable más_ declaró Fujitaka_ Ahora tan sólo falta ponerle un nombre.

_Eh, pues…_murmuró Sakura pensativa. A los dos segundos, el rostro se le iluminó_ ¡Ah, ya sé! Podemos llamarle Kero, ¿os gusta?

_Ese es un nombre muy bonito_ dijo Yukito asintiendo con la cabeza.

_No está mal_ murmuró Touya encogiéndose de hombros.

_A mí me gusta_ profirió Fujitaka antes de dirigir sus ojos marrones hacia el nuevo miembro de la familia_ ¿estás conforme, pequeño?

El perrito ladró dos veces con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo con eso, todos entendieron que él también estaba de acuerdo. Sakura rió y lo estrechó en sus brazos, a lo que el animalito respondió lamiéndole la cara, provocándole más risas debido a las cosquillas.

_Bien, en ese caso… Kero, ¡se bienvenido a la familia Kinomoto!_ exclamó el patriarca de familia.

Lo siguiente que vino fue todo un coro de ladridos por parte del nuevo miembro de la familia mezclado con las risas de todos los presentes. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura estaba rodeada por su padre, su hermano y Yukito. Se habían acercado para acariciar a Kero en señal de bienvenida y aceptación.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Sakura frenó el columpio con los pies y tan sólo se limitó a permanecer sentada sobre él. Observó que ya había oscurecido, así que se dijo que no debía entretenerse por mucho tiempo. Cinco minutos más y luego llamaría a Kero para atarle su correa y volver a casa.

Los recuerdos de aquel día en el que conoció a Kero y se unió a la familia hicieron que su corazón se llenara de un profundo sentimiento de cariño. Siempre agradecería profundamente a su amable padre por permitir que Kero entrara a formar parte de su vida. Adoraba infinitamente a su pequeña mascota. En él siempre encontraba a un fiel amigo con el que jugar, hablar e incluso llorar; ya que, cada vez que estaba triste, Kero siempre se quedaba a su lado transmitiéndole su apoyo y cariño. Cierto que a veces, era un poco travieso, desastroso y un completo glotón; pero definitivamente lo adoraba y no lo cambiaba por nada. Él era su mejor amigo, siempre fiel y leal.

Sakura estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que, esta vez, no podía ni siquiera imaginar o tener el más mínimo presentimiento de que, a lo lejos, tras un árbol, una sombra con unos brillantes ojos marrones la observaba fijamente. Y bajo esos devoradores ojos, tenía una boca que se torcía lentamente para dibujar una malvada y escalofriante sonrisa. Con una voz tan fría como el hielo, la sombra, antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la noche, tan sólo se limitó a musitar:

_Mía…


	4. Capitulo 3

**Datos que pueden ser útiles: 6.700 yenes=50€; 4.000 yenes=30€; 5.400 yenes=40€ y 13.400 yenes=100€**

**Son sólo cantidades orientativas, no son fiables.**

**La apuesta equivocada**

**Capítulo 3**

Dos días después…

Sakura se encontraba sola en medio del campo de fútbol, vestida con el uniforme de entrenamiento de animadoras. Estaba practicando con el bastón, lanzándolo una y otra vez para atraparlo en el aire, pero de repente, paró sus movimientos y se puso a mirar de un lado para otro. Todo aquello le resultaba muy extraño…

"_Qué raro, ¿por qué estoy en el campo de fútbol?..."_

La verdad es que no comprendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué hacía allí en medio del campo de fútbol del instituto...y sola?

"_¿Dónde…Dónde están todos?"_

El campo estaba totalmente desierto, sólo se oía el viento soplar y el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Podría jurar que no sólo el campo, sino que todo el instituto entero estaba completamente vacío…

Continuó mirando hacia todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a alguien, pero sin resultado. Empezó a notar como los escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. Giró el rostro una vez más hacia todos lados y cuando volvió a mirar al frente su corazón se olvidó de lo que era latir…

Allí, frente a ella, con una mirada penetrante, estaba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Shaoran Li.

"_Dios mío, ¿qué hace él aquí?..." _

Sakura sentía que sus ojos color chocolate la atravesaban por completo. No podía moverse, estaba como petrificada… ¿Qué le pasaba?

"_¡Oh, Dios mío!"_, exclamó en su mente al ver que él se movía y comenzaba a acercarse a ella. Sus pasos eran firmes, arrasadores, como un león acechando a su presa acorralada. No, espera… un león no. Con aquella mirada tan fiera tan sólo se le podía comparar con…un lobo…sí, un lobo salvaje. Y era hacía ella a quién acechaba ese mismo lobo. ¿Y ahora qué?...Movió un pie con la intención de retroceder…

_Quieta_ ordenó él con el tono más autoritario que había oído en su vida.

Ella obediente, se petrificó de nuevo y se estremeció cuando él llegó a su lado. Dios santo, era muchísimo más alto de lo que le había parecido a distancia. El rostro de ella quedaba justo a la altura de su corazón. Y además era tan imponente que no podía ni siquiera mirarle los ojos. Shaoran levantó una mano y, con los dedos pulgar e índice, tomó su barbilla y le alzó el rostro, obligándole a mirarlo. El aliento de Sakura se quedó bloqueado y hasta olvidó por completo de lo que era respirar. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, demasiado cerca. Y cada vez más y más cerca… y más, y más… ¡espera! ¿Acaso él pretendía…besarla?

Shaoran siguió inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo lentamente. Ya casi estaba a punto de rozar sus labios. Por el amor del cielo, ella…ella iba a besarse con…con…Shaoran Li…

_¡PIPIPI, PIPIPI, PIPIPI!_

_ ¡AAAAY!

Sakura cayó violentamente al suelo, con todo su cuerpo enrollado en el edredón. Al instante, sintió como algo húmedo le mojaba la mejilla, por lo que abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Kero, quién le lamía babosamente. Rápidamente, soltando un gritito, se incorporó y gimió mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, frotándose allá donde había recibido el impacto.

_Vaya, todo ha sido un sueño. ¡Huy, qué caída más tonta!_ protestó.

Pero bueno, ¿a qué había venido todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo ella soñaba con el engreído de Shaoran Li? En sus diecisiete años de vida, nunca antes había soñado con ningún otro chico. Cierto que muchas veces, cuando era niña y se creía enamorada de algún niño guapo de su clase, tenía tendencia a soñar despierta o daba rienda suelta a su imaginación con heroicas fantasías en las que ella era la princesa en apuros bajo las temibles garras de una malvada bruja, un maquiavélico mago o un imponente dragón; y el niño guapo que le gustaba era su príncipe azul montado sobre un caballo blanco, que acudía en su rescate, mataba al ser malvado y finalmente se casaban y eran felices para siempre. Pero esto era muy diferente. Para empezar, ella ya no era una niña, pese a que aún seguía siendo algo soñadora; y en segundo lugar, Shaoran Li no era ningún príncipe azul… sino un simple niñito bonito y rico al que la gente estúpidamente admiraba y respetaba. Y además un auténtico arrogante y un pervertido mirón. Guapo, pero mirón. Sí, eso era Shaoran Li. Y aun así, ella había soñado con él… Más que eso, ella había soñado que ¡iba a besarse con él! Y lo peor no era eso… lo peor era que, ¡para colmo ella no hubiese querido que todo fuera sólo un simple sueño!

Definitivamente, todo esto era demasiado. No tenía ningún sentido. No entendía nada…NADA.

.

.

.

El timbre del instituto sonó indicando que era la hora del recreo, y a los chicos de la clase A les dio por jugar al póker en el césped.

_Yo apuesto 6.700 yenes_ dijo Yamazaki extendiendo el dinero al frente.

_Yo voy con 4.000 yenes_ dijo otro chico.

_Y yo pongo 5.400_terció otro_. ¿Tú juegas, Li?

_Por supuesto_ exclamó Shaoran antes de extender un fajo de billetes con sumo orgullo_ Ahí tienen caballeros, 13.400 yenes.

_ ¡Oooh!_ fue lo único que pudieron expresar todos los jugadores.

_Te gusta jugar, ¿eh, Li? Admiro tu valor, no te importa arriesgar tanto.

Shaoran tan sólo se limitó a mostrar su sonrisa más arrogante frente al dueño de dichos comentarios.

_Pero me temo que confías demasiado en ti mismo y eso te va a costar por esta vez un pequeño dolor de bolsillo_ mientras los demás reían, el chico que se burlaba mostró sus cartas_ Escalera de Diamantes.

Shaoran alcanzó a oír los murmullos que soltaron el resto de los jugadores, pero hizo caso omiso de ellos y ensanchó aún más su soberbia sonrisa.

_Eres bueno, Kurogame. Pero…no lo bastante.

La triunfal sonrisa de Kurogame se borró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_En tu honor, Escalera Real_ declaró Shaoran con altivez.

A excepción de Kurogame, quién no salía de su asombro, todos los chicos aplaudieron y expresaron toda su absoluta admiración. Shaoran mientras tanto recogió el dinero y se puso a contarlo billete por billete.

_Caramba Li, menuda jugada. Ha sido increíble_ dijo uno de los chicos que componían el círculo de jugadores.

_Sí. Definitivamente no hay quién pueda ganarte_ añadió otro.

Con el ego más inflado, Shaoran sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquellas adulaciones por parte de sus amigos. De repente, algo le latió fuertemente en su interior y, siguiendo ese mismo latido, abrió los ojos, giró el rostro y divisó a los lejos a Sakura, que caminaba sonrientemente mientras charlaba con sus amigas.

_¡Diablos, qué guapa está!, _pensó sonriendo arrogantemente sin dejar de observarla. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, sus ojos verdes tenían destellos y sus labios se veían tan apetecibles…desearía poder tocarlos, acariciarlos besarlos, mordisquearlos…

Sus ojos marrones se encendieron de pura lascivia.

_Oye Li, ¿te pasa algo?

La voz de Yamazaki despertó inmediatamente a Shaoran de su ensoñación.

_ ¿Eh? No, nada.

Yamazaki dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando antes Shaoran y sonrió con picardía.

_Estabas observando a alguna chica ¿no es así?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

_Que va, no digas tonterías, hombre.

_Pues a mí me parece que sí_ insistió el moreno mirándolo con burla.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Li? ¿Ya tienes a otra presa al acecho?_ bromeó otro amigo suyo.

Todos rieron y Shaoran les clavó la mirada.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que ya te has olvidado de Korumi?_ interrogó Kurogame.

_ ¿Qué dices, tío?_ exclamó un chico peli azul con gafas_ ¿Te refieres a Yuko Korumi? ¿La de segundo?

_La misma._ confirmó Kurogame_ Li se la ligó en tan sólo cinco minutos en la cafetería la semana pasada.

_ ¡Qué pasada! ¿Entonces estás saliendo con ella?

_Claro que no, Eriol_ negó Shaoran. Agitó una mano en señal de que no tenía importancia_ Sólo salí con ella un par de veces eso es todo.

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces la cortaste?_ exclamó Yamazaki con los ojos abiertos como platos_ ¿Pero qué has hecho, tío? ¡Estaba loca por ti!

Shaoran rodó los ojos.

_Sí, bueno. Estaba loca… y punto.

Hubo un breve silencio, durante el cual, todos se miraron unos a otros.

_Bueno, ya conoces el dicho: un clavo saca otro clavo_ habló de nuevo Kurogame dirigiéndose a Shaoran.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

_ ¿Y quién es ese nuevo clavo, Li?_ preguntaba Yamazaki mientras observaba con una mano en la frente, cuán marinero, allá donde Shaoran había estado mirando antes.

Shaoran gruñó.

_Dime, ¿es Rika Sasaki?

_ ¡Claro que no!

_Vale, vale. Entonces, ¿se trata de Naoko Yanagisawa?

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?

Shaoran observó que su amigo Eriol le acuchillaba con una mirada tan fría como un témpano.

_No inventes, tío.

_ ¿Tampoco? Entonces… ¡un momento! ¿No será Chiharu Mihara, verdad?_ Yamazaki lo miró con una cara de psicópata.

Shaoran no pudo negar que daba algo de miedo.

_ ¡Po-Por supuesto que no!

Yamazaki suspiró aliviado y volvió a poner su divertida cara de siempre. Luego volvió a mirar al grupo de chicas.

_Bien, pues entonces tiene que ser… ¡eh, ya sé! La que te atrae es Kinomoto ¿verdad?

Shaoran se tensó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_He acertado, ¿verdad?_ rió Yamazaki_ Pues claro, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta en un principio? En estos últimos días no has parado de fijarte en ella.

Shaoran se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. _"Rayos,_ _¿tanto se me ha notado?",_ pensó.

_Sakura Kinomoto ¿eh?_ murmuró Kurogame pensativo_ Muy buena elección Li, ella es verdaderamente hermosa.

A Shaoran no le gustó nada el tono con el que Kurogame se refirió a la belleza de Sakura.

_Sí, tiene razón_ confirmó Eriol _ Sakura es una chica muy guapa y simpática. Yo tan sólo he podido tratarla una vez pero sin duda me parece muy encantadora.

Unos celos repentinos se apoderaron de Shaoran.

_ ¿Cuándo has hablado tú con ella?

_ Ayer mismo, cuando fui a la sala de profesores a llevar un recado de parte de la profesora de Historia. Ella estaba allí. La habían llamado para encomendarle la tarea de portar un montón de papeles y unos cuantos libros a la biblioteca. Cómo vi que todo era demasiado para ella, me ofrecí a ayudarla. Yo lleve los libros que era lo más pesado y ella llevó los papeles.

Shaoran no dejó de mirarlo y escucharlo con total atención, analizando cada una de sus palabras.

_Y por el camino nos presentamos y conversamos sobre unas cuantas trivialidades_ continuó Eriol ahora mirando a todos_ Fue muy simpática y educada. Me calló muy bien al instante.

Si no fuera porque sabía perfectamente que a Eriol le gustaba la angelical Tomoyo Daidouji, Shaoran habría supuesto que a su mejor amigo le gustaba su hermosa flor de cerezo.

_No recuerdo que me hayas contado nada al respecto_ acusó entre dientes.

_ ¿Ah, no?_ rió el chico con lentes_ Que raro, tal vez se me haya pasado.

Shaoran gruñó mirándolo con unos ojos ardientes de furia. El muy desgraciado ya estaba otra vez burlándose de él a costa de lo que sentía por Sakura.

_Yo no conozco mucho a Sakura pero…si es cierto todo lo que dice Eriol, te será muy fácil ganártela ¿no es así, Li?_ preguntó Yamazaki burlonamente mientras le daba unos suaves toques en el brazo con el codo.

Shaoran tan sólo volvió a gruñir.

_Yamazaki, no digas chorradas. Kinomoto no me interesa lo más mínimo_ mintió.

Por más bien que pudo disimularlo frente a los demás, Shaoran pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de como Eriol hizo un leve esfuerzo para aguantarse la risa.

"_Cuando te pille a solas…", _refunfuño mentalmente.

_ ¿Estás seguro, Li?_ oyó preguntar a Yamazaki, sacándolo de sus criminales pensamientos.

_Completamente_ confirmó cansadamente_ Y no insistas más.

Pero Yamazaki no le creía nada. Para su desgracia, lo conocía demasiado bien. Viendo como estaban las cosas, el moreno optó por sacar la artillería pesada.

_ Bueno, si tú lo dices… Además, mucho mejor así. Total, de todos modos, ella no te haría ni caso.

Todos los demás presentes, mirando a Shaoran, murmuraron un pequeño sonido de sorpresa por el atrevimiento de Yamazaki. Pero éste, al igual que el propio Shaoran, los ignoró y tan sólo esperó la respuesta de su amigo. Tal y como intuyó, con esas palabras, Shaoran reaccionó rápidamente y le señaló con el índice.

_No hay ni una sola chica en este colegio que no se muera por mí, y lo sabes.

_Sí, sí, Shaoran, lo sé, pero…tío, seamos sinceros. Ella no te soporta. Apenas basta con ver cómo te ningunea. Cada vez que la miras, ella te fulmina con la mirada_ pinchó_ Así que es obvio que Sakura, te odia.

_Mira, Yamazaki_ Shaoran le dedicó a su amigo una mirada que jamás olvidaría_ Si yo quisiera, a Kinomoto me la conseguía fácilmente, ¿me oyes?

Ahora fue el turno de Yamazaki de señalar con el dedo.

_ ¿Quieres apostar?

Shaoran lo miró con una ceja levantada.

_Vamos a ver si es verdad que eres capaz de enamorar a esa belleza que te menosprecia tanto, campeón. ¿Te parece bien 13.400 yenes?

Los chicos miraban completamente anonadados.

_ ¡JA! 13.400…_se burló Shaoran arrogantemente_ Yo te apuesto 27.000 yenes, querido amigo.

A los chicos se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

_Shaoran, ¿te has vuelto loco?_ reaccionó por fin Eriol.

Shaoran lo ignoró y siguió mirando a Yamazaki.

_ ¿Qué me dices?

Yamazaki le dedicó una mirada maliciosa.

_Qué esperaré ansioso el día de la victoria, amigo mío.

Shaoran le extendió la mano y Yamazaki se la estrechó fuertemente. Ya no había vuelta atrás, el trato estaba sellado.

Mientras estrechaba la mano de su amigo, Shaoran giró su rostro y clavó su fogosa mirada color chocolate en una castaña con una coleta de caballo.

A lo lejos, desde su lugar, Sakura sintió como un temblor muy frío le recorría toda la columna vertebral y reaccionó soltando un gritito.

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ le preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura, aún tensa, la miró con miedo.

_Nada. Un escalofrío…

Se oyó sonar el timbre. El recreo había acabado.


	5. Capitulo 4

**La apuesta equivocada**

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente…

Las clases estaban aburriéndola a más no poder. Nunca iba a entender las matemáticas, nunca. Sakura bostezó cansadamente por séptima vez e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no tumbar la cabeza sobre el pupitre y dormirse. Miró hacia la ventana y se quedó durante un buen rato contemplando a las nubes. _Ojalá sonara ya mismo el timbre_, pensó apesadumbrada. Y al parecer, sus ruegos fueron escuchados, ya que a los dos segundos, el timbre resonó dando la clase de Matemáticas por concluida. Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio y se estiró un poco sobre su silla. Luego vio que Tomoyo se acercaba a su mesa.

_Qué bien, ahora tenemos una hora libre.

_Sí.

_Hoy hace un día estupendo ¿qué te parece si salimos a leer afuera?

_Genial.

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron al patio y buscaron un buen sitio donde hubiera buena sombra. Tras hallar el lugar idóneo, Sakura le propuso a su amiga que fuera a la cafetería a comprar un pequeño tentempié mientras ella iba a la biblioteca en busca de un buen par de libros.

Durante un buen rato permaneció completamente aturdida. Había tantos libros que no sabía cuál escoger, y mucho menos para Tomoyo.

_Vaya…tendría que haberle preguntado a Tomoyo qué tipo de historia le gustaría leer_ musitó abatida devolviendo un libro al estante.

Sin esperárselo, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y ella se sobresaltó, aunque ni se movió ni gritó.

_Yo sé de una que es muy interesante…

Aquella voz grave había sonado tan cerca de su oído que Sakura había podido notar el cálido aliento sobre su nuca, así como captar el olor a menta del cual éste se componía. Luego pudo sentir como un exagerado escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo y como su corazón se paró en seco durante una milésima de segundo antes de que comenzara a latirle aceleradamente, golpeándole el pecho con tanta fuerza que hasta le dolía. Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, permaneció totalmente quieta, aferrándose con fuerza al libro que tenía entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un escudo protector mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su acelerado corazón. En cuanto pudo reunir suficiente valor, lentamente, se giró sobre sus talones y su rostro quedó frente a un fuerte pecho masculino. Y cuando alzó la mirada, encaró al atractivo semblante de Shaoran Li.

Como era de esperarse, el muy cretino sonreía con toda su arrogancia posible, tal y como siempre solía hacerlo; y realmente parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, como si supiera muy bien que él era quién imponía la autoridad. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con múltiples destellos de fuego color ámbar y podría jurar que se había lamido los labios igual que como lo haría un lobo hambriento.

Sakura frunció el ceño y puso cada insignificante músculo de su cuerpo en tensión. Tratando de no tartamudear como una idiota y de ocultar lo máximo posible su nerviosismo, finalmente, habló intentando aparentar tranquilidad:

_ ¿Qué quieres?

Él levantó una ceja sorprendido, pero por supuesto no borró de su rostro aquella presuntuosa sonrisita que la ponía de los nervios.

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Kinomoto? ¿Acaso me temes?

_ ¡Claro que no!_ respondió ella inmediatamente.

_ ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué estás a la defensiva?

_Yo no estoy a la defensiva…_ pues entonces sólo Dios podría saber porque le temblaban tanto los labios…

_Lo que pasa es que te pongo nerviosa, ¿no es así?

A Sakura le invadieron unas enormes ganas de estamparle el libro contra la cara.

_Más quisieras tú, Shaoran Li_ le escupió antes de apartar la mirada.

Él le tomó la barbilla con una mano y le hizo volver a poner el rostro de frente, encarándolo. Conectó directamente sus brillantes ojos marrones con los suyos verdes.

"_Es igual que en mi sueño…" _recordó de repente Sakura empezando a sentir miedo.

_Con que sabes mi nombre ¿eh?

Aquello bastó para que su miedo se convirtiera en furia. Como si sus dedos se trataran de unas pinzas incandescentes, Sakura se liberó bruscamente de su agarre, pero mantuvo la intensa conexión entre sus miradas.

_No te hagas el modesto. ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para llegar a tragarme tu supuesta ignorancia acerca del gran nivel de popularidad que posees en este colegio?

_ ¡Dios me libre de creer tal cosa de ti! _rió Shaoran elevando sus manos en señal de inocencia.

_ ¿Entonces a qué se ha debido tu… _ no disimuló su ironía_...asombro?

_No era asombro. Sino complacencia_ respondió él con cara de grandísima satisfacción.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que conoces mi nombre?

Shaoran se inclinó para acercar su rostro al de ella y observó como aquellos tentadores ojos verdes empezaban a arder, seguramente, tanto como lo hacía su propio cuerpo, que anhelaba fervorosamente el contacto con el suyo mucho más pequeño y vulnerable.

_Yo sé muchas cosas acerca de ti, Sakura Kinomoto_ le susurró seductoramente.

Ella por supuesto no se iba a dejar llevar por aquella voz tan asquerosamente tentadora.

_ ¿No me digas? ¿Eso se debe al hecho de que últimamente no has dejado de observarme todo el tiempo?

Él soltó una carcajada y a Sakura tan sólo se le pasó por la mente la idea de levantar bien alto el libro que tenía entre sus manos y esperar a la mejor oportunidad para atizarle con él en la cabeza.

_ ¿Acaso te molesta?_ preguntó Shaoran en cuanto paró de reír.

_Pues sí. ¡Sí que me molesta!_ tronó ella furiosa_ No me gusta que me estén observando todo el tiempo. Es muy incómodo.

_Lo siento. No era mi intención incomodarte, te lo aseguro_ parecía sincero_ Simplemente, me gusta contemplarte.

_ ¿Puedo saber el motivo?_ ella trató de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

_Me pareces una chica de lo más interesante, Sakura Kinomoto.

El tono de voz que empleó para decir aquellas palabras hizo que a Sakura se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Él retomó su acercamiento hacia ella y se paró cuando sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

_Realmente… tú a mí…_y cuando creía que él ya no iba a moverse más, vio cómo su rostro desaparecía al lado del suyo y sintió sus húmedos labios rozándole el oído_...me gustas mucho.

_¿PERDÓN?, _gritó en su mente.

Sakura se sintió como si se hubiera vuelto a dar otro golpe en la cabeza con el bastón de animadora. Sus últimas palabras se reprodujeron en su mente una y otra vez, pero por más que lo intentó, no consiguió hacerse a la idea de que todo había sido nada más que una mala jugarreta de su imaginación. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

_ ¿Có-cómo dices?

_Me gustas mucho, Sakura_ repitió Shaoran con el mismo tono provocativo acariciándole la mejilla_ ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar una noche? Tú y yo solos…

El mundo de Sakura se congeló y ella tan sólo se limitó a esperar para sentir el gran golpe que se daría al caer de la cama. Porque evidentemente esto no podía ser más que otro estúpido sueño. Nada de esto podía ser real… ¿O sí?...

¡NO!... ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!... ¿Salir a cenar? ¿Ella? ¿Con Shaoran Li?

La cabeza de Sakura dio muchas vueltas. Deseaba intensamente que alguien la pellizcara para comprobar que definitivamente no estaba soñando... Otra vez… No podía ser posible que Shaoran Li, el popular, apuesto y prepotente Shaoran Li, le hubiera confesado que _ella_ le gustaba y además le había pedido una _cita_. Sinceramente, no estaba preparada para esto. Le había pillado totalmente desprevenida… Pensándolo bien, la absoluta verdad era que nunca estaría preparada para algo como esto, ya que, jamás en su vida, se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de salir con el chico más popular del instituto. Oh, por Dios ¿no es ahora cuando se debía de caer de la cama envuelta en el edredón y despertar de ese increíble sueño?

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices, Kinomoto?

La voz de Shaoran hizo que la mente de Sakura aterrizara de nuevo en la tierra.

_ ¿Eh? Pu-pues…yo…bueno…

El corazón le golpeaba tan fuertemente en el pecho que parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a romper alguna costilla. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas y no le cabía la menor duda de que por su frente le empezaba a correr algo de sudor. Pero de repente, oyó como Shaoran soltó otra carcajada.

_No sabía que fueras tan tímida, Kinomoto. ¿O acaso te quedaste muda de la emoción?

"_Condenado engreído", _pensó Sakura apretando un puño con fuerza. Pero bueno, ¿hasta dónde podía llegarle la jactancia? Nunca había conocido a nadie más insolente.

_Por supuesto que no, Li. Simplemente me sorprendió mucho tu…petición_ respondió fríamente.

_Sí, de eso no me cabe la menor duda_ dijo él entre risas.

"_Cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez…" _se dijo Sakura en su mente una y otra vez. A pesar de haber sido víctima de sus libidinosas miradas durante tres días consecutivos, no había sido hasta ese preciso momento que Sakura pudo hacerse una clara idea de hasta dónde podía llegar la insufrible petulancia de Shaoran Li. Su amor propio y su falta de desfachatez resultaban ser de lo más detestables. Por no mencionar que con su guapísima cara de actor de telenovela y su atlético y musculoso cuerpo resultaba ser todo un manjar de princesa de oriente para cualquier mujer y él mismo se aprovechaba de ello para seducir a toda chica que le ponía al alcance de sus ojos. Y ahora seguramente, ella era la siguiente en su lista de conquistas. Muy bien, ¡pues de eso nada! Estaba claro lo que debía hacer. Shaoran Li podría ser la perfecta mezcla de un modelo para anuncio de colonia masculina y un dios griego, pero también era el hombre más ególatra y arrogante que había conocido en toda su vida. Y ella por supuesto, no tenía complejos de cordero tonto que corre feliz hacia el matadero. Si en todo este tiempo había sido inmune a los encantos de este prepotente don Juan de pacotilla, ahora además de serlo por tener razones de justificado peso, podía ser quizás la primera persona en responderle con un rebote a sus seductoras armas y bajarle un poquito los humos; cosa que haría hacerse dueña de un gran orgullo que le duraría hasta varias semanas.

Tras varios minutos pensándolo en silencio, Sakura no dudó ni lo más mínimo en la decisión que había tomado. Volvió a fijar su mirada en él y se dijo que lo mejor era darle ya mismo una maldita respuesta, o de lo contrario, éste lobo lujurioso con su maldita sonrisita de conquistador iba a venirle con otra de sus groserías y se le iba a acabar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

_Lo siento Li, pero no puedo aceptar.

Tras esas palabras, lo único que quedó fue un tenso e incómodo silencio. Sakura observó como, por fin, la jocosa sonrisa de Shaoran se esfumó rápidamente y frunció el ceño en un gesto que representaba una clara combinación de sorpresa y enfado. Sintió una gran satisfacción en su interior, aunque por supuesto, la disimuló.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ preguntó él entre dientes.

A pesar de que la gran fiereza de su mirada color chocolate le provocaba temblores en las rodillas, Sakura decidió ser fuerte y se armó de valor para mandar a freír espárragos a ese guapo pero egocéntrico lobo intimidante.

_No me interesan los niñatos arrogantes y presumidos.

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió como si le hubieran abofeteado. Al ver ese gesto, Sakura pensó que quizás se había pasado un poco empleando aquellas palabras tan crueles. Sin embargo, volvió a cambiar rápidamente de opinión en cuanto volvió a recordar que se trataba del impertinente de Shaoran Li.

_ He de irme. Tengo a una amiga esperándome en el patio. Adiós_ decía mientras pasaba al lado de él con la intención de irse.

Pero no llegó a dar más de tres pasos ya que una mano la agarró firmemente del brazo, impidiéndole marcharse. Shaoran la atrajo hacia él y con la mano libre le tomó de la barbilla para taladrarla con la mirada.

_ ¿Eso es lo que crees que soy? ¿Un niñato arrogante y presumido?

Ella no se dejó intimidar.

_Tienes el ego tan grande que hasta lo arrastras_ replicó mirándolo también con furia_ Eso hace que prácticamente no seas mi tipo, Shaoran Li.

_Ummm… ¿Y cuál es tu tipo, querida Sakura?_ preguntó escalofriantemente tranquilo.

_ ¿Qué más da? Tú nunca llegarías a ser ni la mitad de lo necesario.

Él gruñó y forzó más su agarre.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_Completamente_ le aseguró tajante y se liberó de él_ Y ahora si me disculpas…

Sakura se fue apresuradamente caminando a base de las zancadas más grandes que era capaz de dar. Su corazón iba tan acelerado como sus propios pasos. Salió de la biblioteca y apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta para soltar un larguísimo suspiro de alivio y tratar de calmarse un poco. Era incapaz de salir de su propio asombro por sí misma.

Dios del cielo, ¿qué acababa de hacer?

.

.

.

Tomoyo vio por fin a su amiga acercarse hacia el césped y se levantó para esperar a que llegara.

_Ah Sakura, menos mal. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

En cuanto se acercó lo suficientemente a ella, Tomoyo se fijó en que tenía las manos vacías…y una cara que no le había visto nunca…

_ ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Y los libros?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y con un brazo le señaló el suelo.

_Siéntate. Con lo que tengo que contarte no te va a hacer falta ningún libro…

ooooooooOOooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooo

**SALUDOS. ¿CÓMO ESTÁN? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN **** Y ESPERO QUE LES VAYA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, PORQUE DESDE HACE YA DOS SEMANAS APENAS RECIBO UNO O DOS REVIEWS POR CAPITULO Y ANTES ERAN MÁS **** Y POR SI FUERA POCO, DEBO CADA VEZ RETRASARME MÁS CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES PORQUE ESTOY DE EXAMENES… ASI QUE PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA. SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR PLASMEN TODA OPINION O CRITICA QUE TENGAN. ME GUSTA SABER LO QUE MIS LECTORES/AS OPINEN. NOS LEEMOS. BESOS A TODOS/AS.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**La apuesta equivocada**

**Capítulo 5**

Shaoran aparcó en su plaza de aparcamiento y tras asegurarse de que había cerrado correctamente el coche, entró precipitadamente en el gran edificio. El viaje en ascensor hasta el vigésimo piso, donde se hallaba su departamento, se le hizo prácticamente eterno. Nada más cruzar la entrada corrió escaleras arriba, entró a su dormitorio cerrando de un portazo, arrojó su mochila lo más lejos posible y se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras soltaba un gruñido de exasperación. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Sakura lo hubiera rechazado? ¡¿CÓMO?!

La luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana y le daba a toda la habitación pintada de verde una suave tonalidad naranja. Las cortinas verde oscuro se movían al compás de la brisa y la temperatura estaba empezando a descender. Shaoran permaneció un buen rato tirado sobre el colchón, sin apenas moverse y con un brazo cubriéndose los ojos. No podía parar de meditar una y otra vez sobre la escena vivida en la biblioteca con su deseada Sakura Kinomoto. Por cada intervalo de tres segundos terminaba soltando un gruñido.

_Maldición, ¿por qué me tuvo que hablar de esa manera?_ dijo entre dientes.

La agresividad con la Sakura le había rechazado lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Tras varios días observándola y estando al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus acciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que su flor de cerezo era una chica tranquila y dócil…tan tímida y dulce como emotiva y energética. Nada más lejos de la realidad…Sakura tenía mucho más coraje de lo que jamás habría imaginado. No sólo le mostró indiferencia hacia su declaración, sino que además, le había golpeado metafóricamente en toda la cara cuando le negó su invitación a salir alegando que él no era su tipo ya que para ella tan sólo se trataba de un niñato creído y narcisista. Según sus palabras, él se la pesaba todo el tiempo arrastrando su ego…Oh sí, él arrastraba su ego ¡y ahora ella había llegado y se lo había pisado! Le había herido el orgullo como nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo. Sakura Kinomoto podría ser algo tímida y tener mucha tendencia a sonrojarse con cualquier cosa, pero sin embargo, le había demostrado perfectamente que sabía sacar las uñas cuando era necesario. Y lo peor de todo no era eso…no… lo peor de todo era que, para colmo, además de la furia, ese carácter suyo tan apasionado y salvaje le había provocado unas sensaciones tan fuertes como desconocidas. Aún no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para controlar el impulso de arrinconarla contra la pared y besarla hasta gastarle los labios. Nunca antes le había pasado lo mismo con ninguna otra mujer. No estaba seguro de cómo podría describir aquel fuerte torbellino de sensaciones, pero de lo que no le cabía ni la menor duda es que ahora la deseaba más que nunca.

Y ella no se lo iba a poner nada fácil…

Maldición, él nunca se había tenido que esforzar tanto para conquistar a ninguna mujer. Todas las chicas a las que antes había pedido salir habían aceptado rápidamente, totalmente locas de la emoción. A todas les había gustado, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero a Sakura no le gustaba, pensó amargamente…Saber que a su flor de cerezo no le atraía ni lo más mínimo le dejó con un sabor amargo en la boca. ¡Maldita sea, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida y a la que más ha deseado, y ella no le hacía ni caso!

Pero no iba a rendirse. Tenía que pensar en algo para convencer a su preciosa flor de que dejara de ser tan huraña con él. Sakura Kinomoto tenía que ser suya...

De repente, se incorporó de la cama y recordó la apuesta. Gruñó fuertemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos. Demonios, si no hacía nada pronto, no sólo no iba a conquistar a su hermosa Sakura, sino que para colmo, le tendría que pagar 27.000 yenes a ese imbécil de Yamazaki.

_ ¡NO! ¡ESO NUNCA!_ gritó poniéndose en pie. Luego empezó a caminar de un lado para otro_ Tengo que pensar en algo, debo actuar rápidamente o de lo contrario perderé contra ese idiota de Yamazaki.

Se paseó por toda la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado, estrujándose la cabeza en busca de una solución para que Sakura aceptara salir con él. Tenía que encontrar la forma de acercase a ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se paró y sonrió malvadamente.

_Creo que ya lo tengo…_cerró los ojos y saboreó las dulces imágenes que le vinieron a la mente_ Sakura Kinomoto, muy pronto serás mía…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

Sakura guardó ordenadamente en su taquilla los libros que había empleado para la clase de Literatura y cogió los de Geografía. Al recordar que después del recreo tendría dos horas de Matemáticas soltó un suspiro de fastidio. _Como odio los viernes, _refunfuñó mentalmente mientras cerraba la taquilla. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando al cerrar la puerta se le apareció tras ésta el rostro de Shaoran Li. Estaba despreocupadamente apoyado de lado sobre la taquilla que colindaba con la suya. Y traía dibujada en su boca su maldita sonrisita burlona de siempre… Sakura frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada para dedicarse a echar la llave a la taquilla.

_ ¿Te asuste?

Ella no le miró.

_Claro que no. Simplemente me sorprendiste. No te esperaba ahí.

_ ¿Tienes un minuto?

_La verdad es que no, tengo clases_ le dijo con desdén antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

_Quisiera pedirte perdón.

Al oír eso, Sakura se paró y volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada. Shaoran se incorporó y se acercó de nuevo a ella.

_Por mi comportamiento de ayer_ aclaró_ Reconozco que fui muy descortés y te pido disculpas.

Sakura no disimuló su sorpresa, aunque por supuesto, le pareció muy considerado de su parte aquel pequeño detalle.

_Está bien, no importa_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Luego bajó la mirada al suelo _ Yo…yo también te pido disculpas por mis palabras. Admito que me pasé un poco.

_Supongo que me lo merecía_ reconoció él.

_Bien, pues entonces, todo aclarado. Si me disculpas, debo acudir a clase_ y dicho esto Sakura retomó la marcha de antes.

Pero una mano la asió suavemente por el brazo, obligándola a frenarse.

_Espera, sólo una cosa más.

Ella lo miró dubitativa.

_Quiero que sepas que, omitiendo mi ruda conducta, todo lo que te dije ayer era verdad_ susurró mirándola directamente a los ojos_ Me gustaría mucho invitarte a cenar, Sakura.

_También todo lo que yo dije era verdad, Li_ declaró cortante_ No eres mi tipo.

_ ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si prácticamente no me conoces?

_ Es cierto. Pero con lo poco que he recibido de ti_ Shaoran supo inmediatamente que se refería a las descaradas miradas que le había dedicado los días anteriores_, he llegado a la conclusión de que no eres muy digno de fiar.

__Touché__ soltó Shaoran fingidamente dolido_ Pero te aseguro que, si me das un pequeño voto de confianza puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto a mí.

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

_No te ofendas, Li pero… lo dudo mucho.

_Sólo una cena Kinomoto, no te pido más. Si después de la velada no consigo convencerte no te molestaré más, lo prometo.

Shaoran estaba absolutamente convencido de que por unos breves minutos, ella se lo estuvo pensando. Hasta que finalmente sintió una gran satisfacción cuando la vio soltar un suspiro que tan solo se podía describir como _derrota._

_Está bien, Li. Sólo una cena.

_Gracias, Kinomoto. Pasaré el domingo a recogerte a las siete ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

_ ¿Hay algún problema?

_Este domingo no puede ser. El lunes tengo un examen de Matemáticas, así que debo estudiar.

_Eso no es problema, Kinomoto. Puedes estudiar durante todo el día y luego, para despejarte un poco, sales conmigo a cenar.

_No es tan fácil como dices, Li_ replicó ella sarcásticamente_ Resulta que no soy muy buena en Matemáticas, por lo que debo dedicarles un tiempo de estudio bastante prolongado.

_Oh, es eso _Shaoran se llevó una mano a la barbilla y fingió pensar en algo_ Bueno, si quieres, yo podría ayudarte a preparar bien tu examen.

_Eh…no, no gracias. No quisiera molestarte_ negó ella un poco sonrojada.

_Ninguna molestia, Kinomoto. Para mí sería un auténtico placer.

_Te lo agradezco sinceramente, Li. Pero…

_Se de muchos trucos sencillos para aprenderse fácilmente las fórmulas y aplicarlas correctamente en los ejercicios_ la interrumpió él.

Sakura sintió que estaba empezando a ceder…

_No sé qué decir…

_Simplemente di que sí_ rió Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más, sintiéndose tonta. Ciertamente la idea de estudiar con él le inquietaba bastante, e incluso estaba segura de que no era una muy buena idea…sin embargo, el examen que se avecinaba parecía bastante complicado… ¿qué podía hacer?

_La verdad es que no me vendría nada mal una pequeña ayudita…_susurró muy bajito.

_Pues ya la tienes_ exclamó él señalándose a sí mismo_ ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en la biblioteca a la hora del recreo?

_Eh…de acuerdo.

_Nos veremos allí entonces. Anda, apresúrate o llegarás tarde a…_Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia los libros que Sakura portaba en sus brazos_ Geografía. Hasta luego, Kinomoto_ se despidió antes de irse.

Sakura permaneció perpleja en el lugar, analizando los últimos acontecimientos. Oh, Dios mío ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡OTRA VEZ!

.

.

.

_ ¿De modo que has quedado con ella en la biblioteca?_ preguntó un Eriol bastante sorprendido.

_Así es.

Shaoran y Eriol estaban en la barra de la cafetería, esperando por sus pedidos. Tras una dura clase de Ciencias, ambos habían decidido desistir de la idea de los chicos de jugar un pequeño partido de fútbol y aprovechar la hora libre para relajarse. No como Yamazaki, que había decidido ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco para su próximo examen de Matemáticas.

Shaoran no podía dejar de sonreír por la gran satisfacción que le producía el haber logrado dar por fin ese primer paso con Sakura. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

Sabía que, con un poco de cortesía e insistencia, Sakura iba a terminar dándole una oportunidad, a pesar de su terquedad. Y si no bastaba con eso, pues había tenido la precaución de preparar un plan B, el cual, había tenido que acabar empleando también con tal de lograr el objetivo de que su cita con Sakura fuera ese mismo domingo. El tiempo era oro y no lo podía desaprovechar lo más mínimo.

Gracias a la información que un día le ofreció su amigo Yamazaki, había llegado a saber que Sakura era un auténtico desastre con las Matemáticas. Por lo tanto, no era difícil de suponer que ella estaría totalmente atemorizada con el examen que tendría el lunes. Y en efecto, no se había equivocado…Sakura estaba alarmada a más no poder. Pudo notarlo pese a que ella había tratado de disimularlo. Así que no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para convencerla de que él podría ser su profesor particular y ayudarle a superar su espantoso examen. No podía negar que, había tenido mucha suerte por tener a uno de sus mejores amigos dentro del mismo grupo que Sakura. Y como era lógico, había aprovechado esa misma suerte que el destino le había brindado, para "contratar" a Takashi como espía y así obtener bastante información relacionada con ella. Sólo le faltó pensar rápido e inventar una pequeña excusa para así disimular el gran deseo que sentía hacía su precioso cerezo ante el chismoso de su amigo; la cual, había consistido en alegar interés por Sakura simplemente porque se trataba de una chica muy guapa. Y fue gracias a su cualidad de mujeriego que la mentira había colado a la perfección. Lástima que ahora, con el tema de la apuesta, Yamazaki había pasado de ser su ayuda a ser su competencia, lo que suponía que ya no iba a poder recibir más información acerca de su hermosa flor de cerezo. Pero no le importaba. Con lo poco que sabía, podía tener más de un as guardado en la manga. De hecho, antes le había funcionado estupendamente… ahora no sólo iba a cenar con Sakura el domingo por la noche, sino que además, dentro de unos minutos, iba a pasar todo el recreo con ella dándole unas pequeñas clasecitas particulares. Shaoran amplió su sonrisa y tan sólo deseaba que el timbre tocara enseguida.

Una joven camarera les sirvió sus cafés y, tras pagarlos, ambos chicos se fueron a buscar una mesa.

_Tienes suerte, amigo_ dijo Eriol mientras se sentaba_ Ojalá yo pudiera encontrar alguna excusa para pasar tiempo con Tomoyo.

_ ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices lo que sientes?_ preguntó Shaoran antes de darle el primer sorbo a su café.

Eriol suspiró tristemente.

_ Ganas no me faltan. Pero lo cierto es que me aterra que ella me rechace.

"_Este chico es tonto", _pensó Shaoran mirándolo con una expresión irónica.

_ ¿No crees que exageras un poco, Eriol?

_Para ti es fácil decir eso ya que tú tan sólo te limitas a ligarte a las chicas para luego ignorarlas en cuanto te aburren_ replicó el peli azul _ Lo mío es diferente, Shaoran. Yo estoy enamorado.

_El amor es para débiles, amigo mío_ rió Shaoran.

_Bueno pues si amar me hace débil, entonces soy débil. Y no me avergüenza reconocerlo.

Shaoran lo miró asombrosamente sorprendido.

_ ¿Cómo puedes saber si es amor si tan sólo la conoces desde hace unas semanas y nunca has hablado con ella?

_Se llama amor a primera vista, Shaoran. Es cierto que sólo la conozco desde que empezó el curso, y que jamás le he dirigido la palabra…

De repente Eriol esbozó una suave sonrisa soñadora, lo que hizo que Shaoran retrocediera sobre su asiento un poco asustado. Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo sonreír así.

_ Pero desde aquel día en el que oí su voz, la cual me condujo hasta el aula de música...y la vi allí por primera vez, cantando con tanta gracia y delicadeza mostrando esa sonrisa tan dulce en su cara de ángel, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Su voz es tan hermosa como ella misma_ miró de nuevo a Shaoran_ Me atrapó, hermano. Realmente me atrapó.

_Va-vaya…_fue todo lo que pudo musitar Shaoran antes de darle otro sorbo a su café, mirando hacia otro lugar.

En cambio Eriol continuó con su discurso de amor.

_Cuando realmente amas a una persona, lo único que sientes son unas inmensas ganas de demostrárselo en todo momento, de todas las maneras posibles. Sólo quieres estar junto a esa persona, cuidarla, protegerla, darle tu apoyo, hacerla feliz…y sobre todo temes perderla_ suspiró_ Bueno, ya lo entenderás en cuanto te enamores_ declaró finalmente señalándolo con la taza antes de darle otro sorbo al café.

Shaoran tosió un par de veces, evitando escupir el poco café que le quedaba en la boca. En cuanto pudo calmarse, miró a Eriol con una mirada fría.

_Yo no pienso enamorarme nunca, Eriol. No sé cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante disparate.

_Eso no puedes decidirlo tú, amigo_ le sonrió su amigo con lentes_ El amor viene cuando menos te lo esperas y es imposible escapar de él.

_Yo no creo en el amor, Eriol_ refunfuñó Shaoran.

_Siempre fuiste de los fríos, Shaoran. Pero después de tantos años, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que bajo toda esa fachada de tío duro, orgulloso, serio e indiferente escondes a una persona noble, amable y sensata que puede amar tanto como ser amada, o incluso más.

_No digas chorradas_ dijo entre dientes.

_ A mí ya no me puedes mentir, Shaoran_ se burló Eriol_ ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos?

_Demasiados para mi gusto.

_Sé que tarde o temprano caerás.

_Te equivocas.

_No pierdo la esperanza.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo a su rolex de platino.

_Bueno, será mejor que me vaya_ dijo antes de terminarse el café_ He de reunirme con Sakura dentro de quince minutos.

_Buena suerte, amigo.

_Gracias, aunque no la necesito ahora_ sonrió con arrogancia_ Sino el domingo, cuando cene con ella.

Ahora fue Eriol el que por poco escupe el café. En cuanto pudo reponerse, miró a Shaoran con los ojos como platos.

_ ¿Vas a tener una cita romántica con Sakura?

_No le digas nada a Yamazaki ¿de acuerdo?_ le pidió confiadamente Shaoran_ Ni siquiera sabe lo de mi encuentro con Sakura en la biblioteca, y lo prefiero así. Rápidamente se dará cuenta de que me estoy saliendo con la mía y se pondrá en alerta. Incluso creo que es capaz de espiarnos a Sakura y a mí durante la cena, y yo quiero estar a solas con ella.

_Yo no diré nada pero…_Eriol miró a Shaoran con una mirada tan seria como su propia voz. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar_ Escucha Shaoran, tú sabes muy bien que yo no estoy para nada de acuerdo con todo este absurdo de la apuesta. Y aún no he cambiado de parecer.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

_Eriol, no quiero volver a hablar del tema_ dijo fastidiado mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Pero Eriol le cortó el paso y le puso una mano en el hombro.

_Sakura no se merece esto, Shaoran.

_ ¿Lo dices por consideración hacia ella o porque es la mejor amiga de tu amada Tomoyo?_ preguntó Shaoran con ironía.

_ Por ambas cosas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es acabar con esta estupidez.

_ ¿Y permitir que el idiota de Yamazaki salga victorioso y me restriegue durante semanas su triunfo? ¡Jamás!

_ ¿Crees que vale la pena todo esto sólo por 27.000 yenes?_ preguntó el peli azul incrédulo.

_El dinero es lo de menos, Eriol_ refunfuñó Shaoran mientras se libraba suavemente de su mano_ Lo único que me interesa es vencer al imbécil de Yamazaki. Además, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto deseo a Sakura Kinomoto…Y por fin tengo la oportunidad de tenerla. Gracias a esta apuesta, mataré dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

_Sakura no es una chica para caprichos, Shaoran_ gruñó Eriol.

_ ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Eriol? ¿A qué viene todo esto?_ preguntó Shaoran comenzando a perder la paciencia.

_Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Shaoran. Y sabes de sobra que te quiero como a un hermano. Pero no por ello voy a permitir que le hagas daño a una pobre chica dulce e inocente por culpa de tus caprichos y de tus ambiciones.

_Mientras ella no se entere, nadie sufrirá ningún daño.

_ ¿Y si ella se llega a enterar?

Shaoran miró a Eriol unos segundos y sus ojos se encendieron de furia. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que hasta se podía oír como relinchaban.

_ ¿Acaso piensas ir a contarle? ¿Serías capaz de traicionarme?

_ ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!_ tronó la voz furiosa de Eriol_ ¡Me ofendes que pienses eso de mí, Shaoran!

_ ¡PUES ENTONCES DEJA YA DE TOCAR LAS NARICES, ERIOL!_ estalló Shaoran_ ¿Vas a apoyarme en esto, sí o no?

Eriol negó con la cabeza, completamente decepcionado.

_Lo siento, Shaoran. Pero no puedo, ni pienso apoyarte en esto_ susurró Eriol entre dientes.

_Entonces creo que ya no hay nada más que discutir sobre este asunto_ zanjó Shaoran antes de pasar al lado de Eriol, retomando su camino.


	7. Capitulo 6

**La apuesta equivocada**

**Capítulo 6**

_Ay, qué asco de problemas_ suspiró Sakura cansadamente soltando el lápiz sobre el cuaderno.

_Hola.

El rostro de Sakura acudió como un imán hacia donde venía la grave voz masculina.

_Perdón por el retraso_ dijo Shaoran mientras se sentaba a su lado_ Me…he entretenido un poco con un amigo_ añadió con una voz más amarga.

_Ummm…no importa, al menos has venido_ susurró ella cabizbaja, sonrojada y tratando de controlar los exagerados latidos de su corazón. _Dios santo, ¿por qué me pongo siempre tan nerviosa cuando estoy con él?... _se preguntó.

_Tranquila Kinomoto. Nunca te dejaría plantada a propósito_ le aseguró él guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara aún más y frunciera el ceño_ Bueno, haber… ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

_Eh…los problemas_ cogió el lápiz y le señaló en el cuaderno_ Son estos de aquí…

Mientras ellos estuvieron a lo suyo, no muy lejos de allí, Takashi Yamazaki guardó sus apuntes ordenadamente y suspiró en un gesto de agotamiento mientras se cuadraba el cuello y los hombros. Luego se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó un bostezo.

_Bueno, creo que por hoy ya es suficiente. Iré a comer algo_ murmuró.

Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, pero en cuanto pasó al lado de una mesa, se paró en seco, y soltando una exclamación de sorpresa se escondió tras una enorme estantería. Habría jurado que lo que vio debieron de ser imaginaciones suyas, pero en cuanto volvió a fijarse bien, vio que no era así. Allí, al final de aquella larguísima mesa, estaba ni más ni menos que su amigo Shaoran Li estudiando junto a su compañera de clase, Sakura Kinomoto.

_No puede ser…_ susurró aún sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos_ No puede ser que Shaoran y Sakura se estén llevando tan bien, ¿no se suponía que ella lo odiaba?

Continuó observando un poco más y en efecto vio que los dos parecían congeniar bastante bien. Saltaba a la vista que Shaoran le estaba explicando Matemáticas a Sakura.

_Maldita sea, en ningún momento pensé que Shaoran podría llegar a conseguirlo_ gruñó mientras apoyaba la espalda sobre la estantería_ Pero si Kinomoto ni siquiera le daba una sola sonrisa de cordialidad, diablos.

Volvió a asomar la cabeza cautelosamente para vigilar a los dos "tortolitos". Y todo para ver cómo se reían como si fueran un par de noviecitos acaramelados…

_Condenada suerte del demonio la mía_ gruñó mientras volvía a protegerse tras la estantería_, si siguen llevándose así de bien, estoy perdido. Y además…_alzó un puño apretado y un enfado creciente empezó a invadirse de él_ ese malnacido de Li me había prometido ayudarme a mí con las Matemáticas. ¡Será desgraciado!…

Miró a la parejita feliz una vez más y tan sólo sintió que su rabia iba en un aumento.

_Maldición, voy a perder contra Shaoran si no hago nada pronto.

Se alejó del lugar y se dirigió hacia la salida.

_Tengo que pensar en algo. Li no puede ganar esta vez_ dijo entre dientes antes de marcharse de la biblioteca.

.

.

.

Tomoyo caminaba lenta y cuidadosamente, tratando por todos los medios de que no se le cayera o volara ni un solo papel del gran montón que cargaba entre sus brazos. Definitivamente, no había sido muy buena idea haberse ofrecido a cargar con todo aquello ella sola, ahora lo sabía. Llevaba tantas fotocopias amontonadas una sobre otra que la propia montaña formada por las mismas le impedía ver hacia donde iba. En el momento en que un par de chicos pasaron a su lado corriendo como locos, perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó de un lado para otro antes de empezar a caerse de espaldas. Si no hubiera sido por aquel fuerte brazo que le rodeó la cintura habría acabado golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, Tomoyo alzó su rostro y se encontró con los más hermosos ojos azules que había visto en su vida.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ preguntó Eriol notablemente preocupado.

Tomoyo no dijo nada. Se quedó totalmente petrificada entre los brazos de aquel apuesto chico, sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos. Se sentía como si la hubieran hipnotizado.

_ ¿Te has hecho daño?

Con aquella segunda pregunta, reaccionando ante su voz, Tomoyo por fin despertó.

_Eh…sí…sí, sí…gracias_ susurró totalmente ruborizada mientras se incorporaba rápidamente. Luego se agachó para comenzar a recoger todo aquel alboroto de papeles que se había formado en el suelo.

Eriol también se agachó y comenzó a recoger papeles. De repente, ambos divisaron el mismo papel y pretendieron cogerlo. Sus manos quedaron unidas una encima de la otra e instantáneamente ambos volvieron a mirarse de frente. Por una milésima de segundo, azul y violeta conectaron profundamente creando una sensación demasiado fuerte para los dos.

En un alto reflejo, Eriol apartó la mano y se limitó a recoger otros papeles que habían llegado más lejos. En cuanto reunió todos los que pudo se los entregó a Tomoyo.

_Creo que están todos_ dijo Eriol levantándose al mismo tiempo que ella.

_Muchas gracias por la ayuda_ le dijo ella todavía algo sonrojada.

_Todo esto es demasiada carga para ti sola, déjame ayudarte_ le dijo mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente la mitad de la gran pila de fotocopias.

_Oh no, te lo agradezco, pero no quisiera causarte molestias.

_No es ninguna molestia_ le sonrió_ ¿A dónde tienes que llevar todas estas copias?

_Al aula 112.

_ ¿Pensabas cargar tú sola con toda esta montonera hasta la segunda planta?_ preguntó incrédulo.

_Me propuse intentarlo.

_Bueno, ¿vamos?

_Sí_ le sonrió ella antes de comenzar a caminar junto a él.

Subieron cuatro tandas de escaleras hasta que finalmente llegaron a la lejana aula 112.

_No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda_ dijo Tomoyo una vez que soltó su mitad sobre la mesa del profesor.

_No hay nada que agradecer.

Aquella amable sonrisa hizo que Tomoyo sintiera un calor inmediato.

_Esto…aún no se tu nombre…

_Oh, vaya…perdona mis modales_ se inclinó levemente en una pequeña reverencia_ Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa, encantado de conocerte.

_Encantada_ sonrió dulcemente Tomoyo devolviéndole la reverencia_ Mi nombre es…

_Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿verdad?

Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente, sin disimular su sorpresa.

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

_Hace unos días, tuve el placer de conocer a tu querida amiga Sakura_ dijo Eriol sonriéndole gentilmente_ Ella me habló bastante de ti.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_Sí. Me contó que sois muy amigas desde pequeñas. Se nota que te aprecia muchísimo.

_Es cierto. Llevamos casi toda la vida juntas. Somos como hermanas.

_Eso es estupendo. Me recordáis a mí mismo con… mi mejor amigo_ esto último lo dijo con una voz un poco más amarga.

Y a Tomoyo no le pasó desapercibido su cambio de gesto.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?

Eriol negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole otra vez.

_No, nada.

_Bueno, he de ir a encargarme de unas cosas_ volvió a hacerle una reverencia_ Gracias otra vez por tu ayuda, Hiragizawa.

Eriol levantó una mano en señal de stop.

_No, no, no, no por favor…llámame sólo Eriol.

_De acuerdo… en ese caso, tú llámame Tomoyo ¿vale?

Eriol amplió aún más su cordial sonrisa y asintió.

_Tengo que irme, nos vemos Eriol_ se despidió suavemente Tomoyo con una mano.

_Hasta pronto…Tomoyo.

Y dicho esto, vio cómo su hermoso ángel de ojos violetas salió del aula.

.

.

.

_Sakura estate quieta, así es imposible peinarte bien_ se quejó Tomoyo.

Sakura suspiró por millonésima vez en lo que ya llevaba de la última hora y trató por todos los medios de hacer el esfuerzo de quedarse totalmente quietecita para así facilitarle a su amiga la tarea de peinarla. Pero de nuevo, otra vez le recorrió por todo el cuerpo un enorme impulso de levantarse de la silla y ponerse a pasear por toda la habitación. Dios, por más que lo intentaba no podía quedarse quieta… ¡no podía! Esos malditos nervios que padecía desde hacía tres horas iban a acabar desquiciándola por completo.

_Basta Sakura, así no me dejas. Voy a tener que atarte a la silla.

_Lo siento mucho, Tomoyo. Pero es que no puedo. Estoy muy nerviosa.

_Créeme que te entiendo, Sakura. Pero por el amor de dios, trata de calmarte un poco.

Sakura tan sólo suspiró…otra vez.

_Aún no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Realmente preferiría no ir. No me fío de él, Tomoyo.

_Pues entonces no vayas Sakura_ dijo Tomoyo como si eso lo solucionara todo.

_No puedo hacer eso_ replicó_ No sería muy correcto de mi parte darle un plantón a última hora. Además, siento que se lo debo. Al fin y al cabo, es gracias a él que seguramente aprobaré el examen de Matemáticas…

_Pues entonces deja ya de quejarte tanto_ protestó su amiga exasperada_ Creo que no deberías de darle tantas vueltas. Es sólo una cena, Sakura. Una cena.

_Aun así, no me siento segura.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ Tomoyo le introdujo un par de horquillas en el pelo.

_No sé cómo podría explicarlo. Es…su mirada, su actitud…no, SU MALDITA ARROGANCIA_ concretó exageradamente Sakura_ No sé Tomoyo, tengo como un mal presentimiento. Como si estuviera tramando algo…

_Bueno, igual tienes razón_ dijo pensativa la morena mientras le pasaba el cepillo por un rebelde rizo_ Si hacemos un rápido análisis de todos los últimos acontecimientos, la verdad es que es imposible no llegar a la conclusión de que todo es bastante sospechoso: primero no te quita los ojos de encima durante varios días seguidos, luego te acorrala en la biblioteca y te insiste tozudamente para que salgas con él, y ahora te ayuda amablemente a estudiar para el examen tras disculparse por su anterior comportamiento y retomar su invitación a salir con él. ¿Qué es lo que este chico se propone realmente?

_Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber_ murmuró Sakura tensa.

Tomoyo dio unos últimos retoques y finalmente terminó con el pelo de su amiga.

_ O tal vez las dos nos estamos precipitando un poco y sacando conclusiones apresuradas. No voy a negar que Li es bastante raro y no ha demostrado un comportamiento muy normal… pero a lo mejor puede que realmente tenga buenas intenciones contigo, sólo que no ha sabido expresártelo de la manera correcta. Al fin y al cabo, él se te declaró ¿no es así?

_Sí, pero yo no le creí nada…y sigo sin creérmelo. Es un seductor y un descarado mujeriego. En menos de un mes ha conseguido enamorar y romperle el corazón a casi todas las chicas del instituto. Me siento como su nueva presa_ resopló indignada_ Sea lo que sea Tomoyo, algo en mi interior me dice que no debo bajar la guardia. No me fío ni un pelo de Shaoran Li.

_Pero no puedes negar que él es muy guapo…ustedes harían una pareja tan perfecta…_ comentó de repente la morena con un tono soñador.

Sakura volteó a ver a su amiga sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

_Oye Tomoyo, no te precipites. Sólo voy a salir a cenar con él.

_Ya, pero…una cena en un restaurante romántico dice muchas cosas_ replicó Tomoyo aún en las estrellas.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para dirigirse al espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Quedó totalmente impresionada con lo que vio. Su vestido color crema de manga larga era precioso, de corte sencillo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, cubriendo sus brazos pero dejando sus hombros desnudos; y el poco escote le resaltaba sus pechos. El lazo grueso que le rodeaba la cintura, atado por detrás era grande y muy mono. Le sentaba como un guante, sin duda. Calzaba unos tacones cerrados en color beige de ocho centímetros que le alargaban aún más sus finas piernas y su sencillo maquillaje le resaltaba los pómulos y sus ojos verdes. Lo que más le gustó fue su pelo. Tomoyo le había recogido unos cuántos rizos con horquillas dejando a los demás caer en una preciosa cascada de tirabuzones perfectamente definidos. Se veía espléndida. La vena diseñadora y estilista de su amiga le dotaba de un gran talento, no podía negarlo. Sin embargo…

_Oye Tomoyo… igual voy demasiado formal ¿no crees?

_Que va. Si no te equivocaste cuando me mencionaste el restaurante al que piensa llevarte te aseguro que vas perfecta para la ocasión.

_ ¿De verdad?

Lo cierto era que Sakura desconocía por completo el restaurante que Shaoran le mencionó aquella misma tarde mientras estudiaban. Pero aun así no pudo evitar que un extraño presentimiento la invadiera.

_Sakura, el Amour Bella es uno de los restaurantes franceses más exclusivos y prestigiosos de Tokio. Es estrictamente obligatorio presentarte en él vestido de etiqueta y para poder comer en él debes pedir una reserva con varios meses de antelación. A no ser, por supuesto, que seas un auténtico pez gordo o familiar del mismo.

_Ala…_fue todo lo que pudo susurrar Sakura completamente anonadada.

_Li es el único hijo varón del famoso magnate Hien Li. Eso sin duda habrá bastado para que ese lujoso restaurante de alto renombre le haya concedido una reserva sin ningún tipo de problema.

_Eso no me ayuda mucho, Tomoyo_ dijo Sakura empezando a temblar_ Creo que ahora estoy mucho más nerviosa que antes.

_ ¿Y eso por qué?

_ ¿Cómo que por qué?_ preguntó incrédula_ Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de restaurantes de lujo, Tomoyo. Tengo entendido que en ellos hay que mostrar una idiosincrasia propia de personas de alto estatus y que se debe de manejar un sinfín de cubiertos ¿Y si hago el ridículo?

_No vas a hacer el ridículo. Es cierto que hay que fardar un poco de buenos modales pero nada exagerado. Y en cuanto a lo del sinfín de cubiertos, no te alarmes, no es estrictamente propio del Amour Bella, sino opcional; sólo para el caso de que elijas el tipo de servicio que así le corresponde al estatus de mayor clase social, como la nobleza o la realeza. Tranquila, no tendrás que sobre esforzarte demasiado, y menos para acabar dando una imagen de ti misma que ni siquiera te pertenece. Sólo tienes que mantenerte serena y mostrar tus mejores modales, pero sin dejar de ser tú misma. Seguro que causarás una gran impresión.

_ ¿Tú crees?

_Pues claro. Y además, si te paras a pensarlo muy bien, te darás cuenta de que puedes estar segura de que ni siquiera el propio Shaoran Li, por más engreído y arrogante que pueda llegar a ser, tendría la gran desconsideración de hacerte pasar un momento tan desagradable y agobiante como ese_ le sonrió animadamente su amiga.

Sakura sonrió un poco más aliviada y tan sólo suspiró casi con cansancio mientras asentía con la cabeza. Finalmente, se decidió por hacer el intento. Acudiría a la cita. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, aunque, viniendo del misterioso Shaoran Li, no podía estar muy segura.

_Por cierto, Sakura. Tengo que contarte algo que me ocurrió hoy.

Sakura la miró curiosa y le prestó total atención. Con lujo de detalles, Tomoyo le contó cómo aquella misma tarde conoció a Eriol Hiragizawa.

_Vaya, así que has conocido a Eriol_ sonrió Sakura.

_ Sí, y por lo que me dijo, tú también lo conociste no hace mucho.

_Así es. Lo conocí el día que me encargaron devolver unos libros a la biblioteca. Él vino a la sala de profesores para entregar un recado. Y como es todo un caballero, me ofreció su ayuda. Así que me acompañó y charlamos por el camino.

_ Eso es estupendo. La verdad es que es muy amable_ Tomoyo sonrió suavemente con una expresión soñadora_ Y además tiene unos ojos preciosos…

Sakura levantó ambas cejas y luego miró a su amiga con una mirada pícara.

_Eh… a ti te gusta Eriol ¿no es así?_ le señaló con el índice.

_Eh… bu-bueno…_los colores acudieron rápidamente a las mejillas de Tomoyo.

_Tomoyo… ¡te has enamorado de Eriol Hiragizawa!_ exclamó Sakura emocionada.

_Yo, yo…bueno… es posible_ admitió en voz muy bajita_ Es muy amable, caballeroso, atento…y la verdad es que también es muy guapo_ Alzó el rostro y miró a la nada_ La primera vez que lo vi en el día de hoy no he podido evitar quedarme prendida de sus ojos…

Sakura sonrió con ojos brillantes. Lo cierto era que nunca había visto a su mejor amiga sonreír de esa manera, ni hablar de un chico de la misma forma que como lo hacía de Eriol Hiragizawa. Y no podía culparla. Eriol era una persona verdaderamente buena y amable, además de un chico muy guapo, no podía negarlo. Lo cierto era que la idea de que su mejor amiga y aquel chico fueran pareja le agradaba bastante. Podría incluso llegar a admitir que lo deseaba. Sí, le gustaría mucho que Eriol y Tomoyo salieran juntos. Sin duda harían una pareja perfecta.

_ ¡Sakura! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Tienes que reunirte con Li dentro de diez minutos!

Sakura soltó una maldición en cuánto se fijó en el reloj. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta. Tomoyo corrió tras ella y le ofreció llevarla en coche para que no llegara tarde, cosa que Sakura agradeció intensamente. Llegaron al lugar de encuentro en cinco minutos.

_Si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo por favor no dudes en llamarme.

_Lo haré, Tomoyo. Muchas gracias.

_Buena suerte, Sakura_ le dijo su amiga guiñándole el ojo antes de desaparecer con su auto.

Instantáneamente, Sakura comenzó a sentir como los nervios volvían a apoderarse de ella, y ahora de una forma mucho más exagerada que antes. Reconoció rápidamente que su primer impulso consistía en salir corriendo de allí. Sin embargo, sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. El ruido de unos neumáticos captó su atención, y en cuánto se dio la vuelta, ante ella apareció Shaoran montado en un lujoso deportivo negro. Paró frente a ella y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

_Buenas noches, Kinomoto.

_Bu- buenas noches, Li.

_Sube.

Sakura vaciló un segundo, pero al final rodeó el vehículo y se subió en el lado del copiloto.

_Ponte el cinturón.

Ella asintió y obedeció al momento, y en cuanto se dio cuenta, el viento ya le estaba volando el pelo.


	8. Capitulo 7

**La apuesta equivocada**

**Capítulo 7**

La noche brillaba por la inmensidad de estrellas que cubrían el cielo, como un manto resplandeciente de miles de kilómetros; hacía un poco de frío pero nada desmesurado; y la tranquilidad reinaba en las calles de Tomoeda. Sakura tan sólo miraba al frente o hacia el lado de su puerta, apenas observando por el rabillo del ojo al apuesto hombre que iba a su lado conduciendo con total concentración. Dirigió su mirada al espejo retrovisor y pudo ver los hermosos ojos color chocolate de Shaoran reflejados en él.

_ ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?

Como siempre, la voz de Shaoran ejercía un poder magnético en ella. Lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

_Recién había llegado.

Él asintió. Sin poder contener sus ganas por más tiempo, Sakura lo observó detenidamente de los pies a la cabeza. Él estaba totalmente pendiente a la conducción, cosa que a Sakura le facilitó enormemente el poder realizar su examen visual. Dios santo, estaba guapísimo…Vestía una elegante camisa negra con los puños remangados hasta el codo y los dos primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver un poco del vello del pecho. Los vaqueros oscuros le sentaban de maravilla, marcando sus musculosas piernas; su rolex de oro brillaba intensamente en su muñeca derecha y su cabello castaño totalmente despeinado y libre como el viento que lo hacía ondular pausadamente, le daba un aire desenfadado y un innegable atractivo de lo más rebelde y colosal.

Sakura pudo notar como de nuevo su corazón empezaba a bombardear violentamente en su pecho. Y no era para menos… ¿Cómo podía creer que estuviera sentada en un coche al lado del chico más guapo y popular de todo el instituto? De haberle dicho alguien mucho antes que tal situación iba a darse, ella seguramente habría reído hasta que su mandíbula encontrara el dolor, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato, hasta que Shaoran decidió encargarse de romper aquel eterno e incómodo silencio:

_ ¿Sabes? Me alegro mucho de que finalmente aceptaras mi invitación. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo tener una agradable velada contigo.

Sakura no supo que responder a eso. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus temblorosas manos aumentaron el agarre que ejercía sobre el asa de su pequeño bolso. Deseaba entablar alguna pequeña conversación para que no creyera que era una sosa, pero las palabras se le quedaban atascadas en la garganta.

_Espero que te guste el Amour Bella. De entre todos los lugares que pensé no pude evitar elegir ese. No me preguntes el motivo porque hasta yo mismo lo desconozco_ rió suavemente_ Pero te prometo que te encantará. Sirven unos menús realmente suculentos.

_Estoy segura de que me gustará_ dijo ella por fin en un hilo de voz.

Shaoran sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera. El resto del viaje lo realizaron en absoluto silencio, e inevitablemente, con una tensión de lo más incómoda. Hasta que por fin, quince minutos después, llegaron al lujoso restaurante. Sakura vio cómo Shaoran le cedía las llaves de su coche a un señor elegantemente vestido y luego éste le entregaba a cambio una tarjeta. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando él le tomó la mano, enrollando sus dedos con los suyos. Atravesaron el enorme jardín, rodeando la gigantesca fuente de mármol hasta llegar a la entrada principal del restaurante; y en recepción, un joven maître les dio la bienvenida antes de guiarles hasta su mesa. En un gesto de caballerosidad, Shaoran le ofreció la silla a Sakura antes de sentarse frente a ella. El maître les hizo entrega de la carta de los vinos y, con una educada reverencia, se marchó. Seguidamente se les acercó otro elegante maître, algo más mayor que el anterior, bigotudo y delgado, cargando con una libreta y una pluma en sus manos.

_Bon nuit. Sean biegvenidos al Amour Bella. ¿Qué desean tomag los señogues?

_ Veamos… ¿te gusta el vino blanco, querida Sakura?_ le preguntó Shaoran con un tono cautivador.

_Eh…bueno…_se ruborizó de nuevo y bajó un poco la mirada _ la verdad es que nunca lo he probado.

_Pegmítadme guecomendagles nuestgo sabgoso Bella Chardon. Es nuestgo mejog Chardonnay. Su sabog es todo un guegalo paga el paladag.

_En ese caso, obséquienos con ese sabroso regalo_ contestó sonriente Shaoran entregándole su carta al camarero.

_Oui, Monsieur_ tras una inclinación de cabeza, miró a Sakura y le extendió la mano_ ¿Mademoiselle?

_Oh…sí…_susurró ella mientras le entregaba también su carta.

El camarero se fue y a los cinco minutos volvió con el vino y las cartas de menús.

_ ¿Te has decidido, Sakura?_ preguntó Shaoran mirándola mientras el camarero le llenaba su copa, mucho después de haber llenado la de ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_ El número ochenta y tres.

Shaoran buscó en su carta y asintió con una sonrisa de aprobación.

_Muy buena elección, querida_ miró al camarero_ Para la señorita un Bourride, y Confit de Carnard para mí.

_C´est très bien, Monsieur. Disfguten de la velada_ dijo el hombre haciendo otra reverencia antes de irse.

Una vez solos, Shaoran no esperó casi nada para fijar sus ojos marrones en Sakura y sonrió cuando la vio estremecerse. Ella en cambió, estaba demasiado nerviosa para sonreír o articular palabra. Sin embargo, decidió que no iba a pasarse toda la noche comportándose como una chiquilla tonta y asustada. Supuso que algo podría decir al menos.

_Tenías razón...

_ ¿Sobre qué?_ la miró levantando una ceja.

_Sobre el lugar_ miró hacia todos lados, sonriendo_ Es realmente hermoso…

_Estaba seguro de que te gustaría_ levantó las comisuras de sus labios en una feliz sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Luego se acercó su copa a sus labios_ Adelante, prueba el vino.

Ella así lo hizo, y no pudo más que afirmar que sabía delicioso.

_ ¡Sabía que mis ojos no me engañaban! ¡Es realmente Shaoran Li!

Ambos se giraron hacia la voz que resonó con tanto estruendo cerca de ellos. Vieron que se trataba de un hombre alto, canoso y elegante, acompañado por una distinguida dama algo regordeta que vestía con un estiloso traje de dos piezas color verde perla. Shaoran se levantó inmediatamente y sonrió complacido.

_ ¡Señor y señora Komatsu! ¿Cómo están?

Shaoran recibió el hercúleo abrazo que le dio el hombre, devolviéndole las resonadas palmadas que recibía en la espalda.

_Cuánto gusto volver a verte, muchacho. La última vez que te vi eras prácticamente un chiquillo enclenque.

Shaoran rió y pasó a saludar a la señora.

_Cuánto has crecido, Shaoran. Y qué guapo te has puesto. Tu madre debe de sentirse muy orgullosa.

_Sí, bueno. No tiene de qué quejarse ¿no cree?_ preguntó él con cara de mujeriego.

La mujer rió coquetamente.

_Vaya, pero menudo pillo_ argumentó la señora.

_Estás hecho todo un granujilla, muchacho_ añadió el hombre entre carcajadas. Luego volteó a ver a Sakura_ Veo que estás muy bien acompañado esta noche.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

_ ¿No nos presentas a tu encantadora acompañante, Shaoran?_ preguntó directamente la señora Komatsu.

_Oh, claro. Perdonen mis modales. ¿Sakura?_ dijo suavemente extendiéndole una mano en señal de que se levantara.

Ella acudió rápidamente a su lado y él le rodeó el hombro con un brazo. Le señaló a la pareja con la mano libre.

_Sakura, te presento al señor Hiroshi Komatsu y a su esposa, Susume Komatsu. Señor y señora Komatsu, ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

_Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto_ dijo ella tímidamente haciendo una reverencia_ Encantada de conocerles.

_El placer es todo mío, señorita. Oh, Shaoran es todo un afortunado. Cualquier hombre se sentiría verdaderamente honrado por tener la suerte de disfrutar de la compañía de una joven tan hermosa como tú_ respondió el hombre besándole la palma de la mano, lo que hizo que los colores de Sakura aumentaran aún más.

_Vaya, pero qué jovencita tan linda y educada_ añadió la señora Komatsu con una amable sonrisa. Luego miró a su marido_ Hacen una preciosa pareja ¿verdad, querido?

Ahora le tocó a Shaoran sonrojarse también. Sakura incluso empezaba a sentir demasiado calor.

_Desde luego, querida. Es obvio que Shaoran tiene un muy buen gusto. Como yo y como el pícaro de su padre_ rió.

Shaoran tan sólo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía con pura arrogancia. Rió suavemente cuando vio que la cara de Sakura estaba tan roja como un tomate, producto de la gran modestia que debía de sentir en esos momentos. Forzó un poco su abrazo y le acarició el brazo en un gesto de protección. Sakura sintió como si una llama fuera la que le acariciaba la piel. Total y absolutamente incrédula, se preguntó en su mente más de una vez si de verdad él estaba tratando de calmarla con aquel gesto tan tierno.

_Bueno, ha sido todo un placer volver a verles señores Komatsu, pero si nos disculpan, mi hermosa acompañante y yo nos proponemos continuar con nuestra tranquila velada.

_Oh, por supuesto querido. Sin problema_ dijo la señora Komatsu riendo.

El señor Komatsu le estrechó la mano a Shaoran.

_Me alegró volver a verte, muchacho. Dale recuerdos a tu padre. Dile que le espero en el club para otra paliza con el golf.

_ Descuide señor Komatsu, se lo haré saber _ rió Shaoran.

_Adiós querido_ Shaoran se agachó un poco para recibir el beso en la mejilla de la señora Komatsu_ Espero volver a verte muy pronto. Dale un beso a tu madre de mi parte.

_Lo haré.

_Bueno, pues entonces nosotros ya nos marchamos_ dijo el señor Komatsu mientras tomaba el brazo de su esposa_ Adiós Shaoran_ miró a Sakura_ ¿señorita?

_Adiós, señor Komatsu_ dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

_Oh querida, no sabes la suerte que tienes de estar con este jovencito tan encantador_ la señora Komatsu sonrió divertida al ver que le sacó los colores a Shaoran_ Cuídate, linda.

_Igualmente señora.

Una vez que él matrimonio se fue, volvieron a sentarse y Sakura suspiró aliviada. Le habían caído muy bien los esposos Komatsu pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran personas corrientes. Después de todo, habían ido al Amour Bella…y Tomoyo le había dicho claramente qué tipo de gente iba a ese restaurante.

_ Ha sido toda una sorpresa, no esperaba encontrármelos aquí_ comentó Shaoran sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_Su apellido me suena bastante.

_No me extraña. El señor Komatsu es bastante conocido en el mundo de la industria de la construcción y la minería japonesa. Es el presidente de Komatsu Limited.

A Sakura se le cayó la mandíbula a la mesa.

_ ¿Te refieres a la segunda mayor empresa manufacturera de equipos para la construcción y la minería del mundo?

_La misma. Mi padre y el señor Komatsu son muy amigos y van casi todos los fines de semana al mismo club de golf. De hecho fue allí donde se conocieron.

_Ala…_ fue todo lo que pudo decir Sakura, arrancándole a él una carcajada.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, sólo hubo lugar para las risas y las conversaciones agradables. Charlaron sobre trivialidades y se contaron varias anécdotas divertidas, disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro. Por primera vez en aquella noche, Sakura consiguió empezar a calmarse poco a poco y por ello, conversó amigablemente con él, ahora sin ningún temor ni rubor. Hasta que finalmente tuvo que terminar reconociendo que, después de todo, Shaoran Li era una persona muy divertida y un excelente acompañante. Su risa era totalmente contagiosa, su ingenio de lo más impresionante, e incluso podría jurar que poseía una habilidad buenísima para competir en una batalla lingüística. Más de una vez se preguntó si este que tenía delante de ella era el mismo Shaoran Li descarado, arrogante, narcisista y seductor con el que tenía la desgracia de cruzarse por los pasillos del instituto; que le observada todo el tiempo, o que le acorralaba frente a la pared o al lado de la taquilla. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando él alargó su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la suya en un agarre de lo más afectuoso.

_ Me encanta estar contigo, Sakura. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo esta noche.

_BUM, BUM… BUM, BUM… BUM, BUM…_

"_Contrólate Sakura, por dios, contrólate…", _se decía a sí misma mentalmente mientras sus latidos hacían eco en su cabeza.

Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que prácticamente estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no quemarse viva por el calor que le recorría por cada fibra de su diminuto cuerpo. En menos de un segundo toda su mente había dado al menos veinte vueltas, asimilando los últimos sucesos y la propia realidad en general. Había quedado para salir a cenar con el apuesto Shaoran Li, que por cierto lucía totalmente magnífico; estaba sentada frente a él en un restaurante de absoluto prestigio, donde trataba de comportarse lo mejor posible para no quedar mal delante de él ni de nadie; y para completar, como guinda del pastel, él le tenía cogida de la mano mientras le aseguraba que disfrutaba de su compañía. Dios todopoderoso, ya eran demasiadas emociones por una sola noche. El colapso amenazaba, ya estaba al borde… ¡y justo ahora que se había calmado y la estaba pasando tan bien!...

_Yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un camarero apareció con sus platos, sirviéndoles. Todo tenía un aspecto realmente riquísimo.

_Bon apètit_ deseó gentilmente el camarero con una reverencia antes de irse.

_Menos mal, ya me moría de hambre_ comentó Shaoran divertido.

Ella no dijo nada. Le sonrió suavemente y luego bajó la vista para dedicarse a su plato. Aún necesitaba unos minutos para que se le enfriara todo el calor que le había entrado cuando él le había tomado la mano tan confiadamente.

_Mmmm…_ murmuró con verdadero placer_ Esto está buenísimo.

_Y esto también_ dijo él. Pinchó un trozo y se lo acercó_ Toma, prueba un poco.

Ella vaciló durante un momento… ¿probar un trozo de su comida…de su propio tenedor, el cual él había chupado?...eso significaba, ¡QUE IBA A RECIBIR UN BESO INDIRECTO DE SHAORAN! Ay, dios mío…

Sakura se acercó lentamente al tenedor y atrapó el trozo de carne entre sus dientes, procurando no rozar el cubierto. Saboreó y asintió con la cabeza.

_Delicioso.

_Sí…delicioso…

Sakura captó la intensidad del brillo que emanaba de sus iris color chocolate, y la voz tan sumamente ronca con la que había hablado tampoco le pasó desapercibida.

_Esto… ¿quieres probar tú también?_ dijo disimuladamente acercando su tenedor.

_Gracias_ dijo él antes de meterse todo el cubierto en la boca_ Mmm…absolutamente exquisito.

Ella tan sólo asintió. Cada vez que miraba su cubierto y recordaba que él se lo había introducido por completo en su boca…

_Brindemos Sakura_ dijo Shaoran alzando su copa.

_Eh, de acuerdo_ vaciló ella antes de levantar la suya_ ¿Por qué brindamos?

_Por esta agradable velada_ se inclinó un poco hacia ella sobre la mesa y la miró con unos fogosos ojos ámbares_ Por nosotros. El comienzo de algo nuevo.

Tras esas palabras, él chocó su copa con la suya y se la llevó a los labios. Sakura permaneció quieta unos segundos, asimilando sus palabras, para luego beber su vino más lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo con extrañeza.

¿Qué era lo que había querido decir?... Se hizo aquella pregunta en su interior muchas veces durante un buen rato.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, se oyó una suave melodía sonar y varias parejas llenaron la zona despejada de aquel bello y enorme salón, empezando a bailar. Shaoran se levantó y se puso delante de Sakura. Sus ojos marrones tenían un brillo muy cálido. Le extendió la mano y sonrió con una sonrisa tranquila y entrañable.

_ ¿Bailamos?

Ella perpleja, negó con la cabeza.

_No…yo…no se bailar.

_Yo te guiaré, no te preocupes.

Continuó callada e inmóvil, completamente insegura. No, definitivamente no era muy buena idea.

_Vamos. Si me pisas, no me quejaré. Lo prometo_ con esto, Shaoran consiguió que ella soltara una suave risa.

_Está bien.

En cuanto tocó su mano otra vez, Sakura sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría desde el brazo al resto del cuerpo. Estremeciéndola. Como hipnotizada, se dejó llevar hasta la pista, y en cuanto se dio cuenta, ya estaba entre los brazos de Shaoran, bailando con él. La guiaba con un ritmo suave y lento, cómo si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Sakura tan sólo podía dejarse llevar por él, sintiendo cada descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo por el simple toque de Shaoran. Sus manos eran tan suaves…tan cálidas…y tan delicadas con su toque…se sentía como una frágil muñequita de cristal en sus brazos. Soltó un muy bajito gritito de sorpresa cuando él la atrajo más hacia su pecho. Estaban tan cerca que pudo captar el aroma de su colonia y lo que debía ser loción para después del afeitado. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando él la tomo de los brazos y le hizo poner sus manos sobre su nuca. Si no fuera porque él la tenía agarrada de la cintura, estaba segura de que caería al suelo ahí mismo. Era tan guapo que ejercía un poder de lo más potente sobre ella. Sakura no sabía si podría aguantar así durante mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estás esta noche?_ le susurró él con voz ronca, peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

Ella se estremeció por el sonido de aquella voz resonando tan cerca de su oído. Juraría que hasta pudo sentir el roce de su aliento contra su piel. Teniendo en cuenta que esperaría una respuesta por su parte, tan sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Dudaba completamente de que en ese preciso momento sus cuerdas vocales emitieran sonido alguno.

_Estás realmente preciosa, Sakura_ notó como aspiraba profundamente el aroma de su cabello_ y hueles tan bien…

Dentro de ella, celebraba por todo lo alto el haber resultado atractiva para Shaoran esa noche. En cuanto pudiera, le agradecería de todas las maneras posibles a Tomoyo por el excelente trabajo que había hecho con ella.

_Gr-Gracias Li…

_No, Sakura. No quiero que haya más formalidades entre nosotros_ le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos_ A partir de ahora, llámame sólo Shaoran.

_Sh-Shaoran…

Él cerró los ojos y volvió a pegar su rostro contra su pelo. A Sakura le pareció oírlo gruñir algo pero no estaba segura. A partir de ese momento las palabras no hicieron más falta. Continuaron bailando lentamente, ajenos al resto de personas que le rodeaban. Varias parejas se giraron más de una vez para observarles fijamente, pero parecieron no percatarse de ello. En ese momento tan sólo existían ellos, en la pista vacía, sólo acompañados de la música. Shaoran la atrajo mucho más hacia su cuerpo y Sakura apoyó su rostro sobre su pecho. Ahora podía incluso sentir los latidos de su corazón…y sin saber por qué, todo un torbellino de sensaciones la sacudieron. No pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que estar entre los brazos de Shaoran era como estar pisando las nubes con sus propios pies. Desearía que el tiempo se parara para siempre, para que así no dejaran de bailar nunca…

ooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooo

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**La apuesta equivocada**

**Capítulo 8**

Los días siguientes fueron prácticamente el corto período, en el cual, en el instituto Seiyo, se crearon y se dispersaron todo tipo de rumores acerca de la "nueva pareja": Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto.

Allá donde se fuera, por toda zona del instituto siempre se les veían a los dos juntos: conversar juntos, reír juntos, almorzar juntos, estudiar juntos… ¡venir al instituto juntos!

Y por ello, las malas lenguas habían actuado dando origen al desastre. Y como era de esperarse, las consecuencias que surgieron superaban hasta a la peor de las pesadillas: el modo en cómo los estudiantes, tanto chicos como chicas, se habían tomado los nuevos cotilleos formados fue de lo más temible. En el caso de los chicos, por un lado, algunos atosigaban a la pobre Sakura con repentinas declaraciones amorosas, miles y miles de insistentes invitaciones a salir, o directamente, proposiciones de relación estable. Y por otro lado, otros molestaban continuamente a Shaoran con un completo listín de interrogaciones sobre cómo había conseguido enamorar a Sakura Kinomoto: ¿cómo era estar con ella? ¿desde cuando empezaban a salir? ¿cuándo se declararon su amor?…y de ahí luego pasaban a otras preguntas un poco más indecentes, lo que hacía que Shaoran estuviera varias veces a punto de darle un puñetazo a más de uno.

Era de lo más agobiante.

Pero todo eso tan sólo formaba parte del _"infierno menor"…_ya que, el _"infierno mayor" _se componía por el caso de las chicas respeto al modo en que recibieron los nuevos chismes. Por un lado, Sakura era incordiada a todas horas por: primero, aquellas chicas peligrosísimamente celosas que componían el grupo de las mayores fans y ex - ligues de Shaoran Li; y segundo, por aquellas chicas que, también celosas y envidiosas pero en menor grado, la bombardeaban con todo tipo de preguntas personales y no personales de Shaoran y de ella misma. Y por si eso no era suficiente, por otro lado, miles y miles de chicas frustradas y enloquecidas, casi todas pertenecientes al grupo de fans número uno de Shaoran Li, fatigaban al propio Shaoran hasta el cansancio con todo tipo de amonestaciones, ruegos, preguntas, declaraciones, cartas de amor etc.

¡Todo aquello era peor que el mismísimo infierno!

Tanto Shaoran como Sakura estaban tan hartos de toda aquella situación que hasta se les quitaba todas las ganas de ir al instituto. Y cada día más y más, ya que, a medida que pasaba los días, la cosa no hacía más que empeorar en lugar de mejorarse. En el instituto Seiyo se había creado un gran maremoto cuyas aguas no tenían intención de volver a su cauce… Y tanto Shaoran como Sakura tan sólo se hacían una única pregunta: ¿Cómo demonios iban a aguantar todo lo que les quedaban de curso así? ¡¿CÓMO?!

_ ¡AAAAAAY!_ gritó una excesivamente frustrada Sakura sin poder contenerse más_ Esto va a acabar volviéndome loca. ¡Sólo salí una vez con él y nos hicimos buenos amigos eso es todo!

Tras varios intentos, finalmente había logrado escapar de la "estampida"…buscando refugio en el pequeño cuarto situado debajo de las escaleras…

_Entiendo cómo debes de sentirte Sakura, pero cómo comprenderás, es imposible hacer nada al respeto_ trató de tranquilizarla Tomoyo_ Li es muy popular entre los chicos y sobre todo entre las chicas. Para ser exactos, él es todo un ídolo en esta institución.

_Pues creo que la gente exagera demasiado_ replicó_ No niego que Shaoran sea guapo…_hasta hace muy poco ella misma tuvo que acabar reconociendo que le fascinaban sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa dulce, en las pocas veces que la mostraba _ pero se trata sólo de un chico normal.

_Para todas aquellas que están perdidamente enamoradas de él no lo es, Sakura.

Sakura soltó un muy, muy largo suspiro de frustración. De haber sabido que las cosas iban a llegar hasta estos extremos no habría dudado en seguir tratando a Shaoran con pura indiferencia, tal y como lo hacía antes, aunque ello supusiera toda una falta de consideración hacia él. Claro que él debía de entenderlo perfectamente, al fin y al cabo, Shaoran era tan víctima de todo este ominoso zafarrancho como ella. Sin embargo tampoco podía negar que le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él. Desde aquella noche en la que salieron a cenar, a lo largo de los últimos días había descubierto en Shaoran a un chico inteligente, amable, respetuoso, divertido y bromista. El domingo por la noche, tras la cena y el baile, Shaoran la había llevado a su casa y la acompañó hasta la puerta, despidiéndose con una afectuosa sonrisa. El lunes pasó todo el día con él ya que no pudo hacerse esperar para agradecerle por la ayuda que le brindó la última vez. Había bordado el examen de Matemáticas mucho mejor de lo que se había podido imaginar, y todo había sido gracias a él. Como agradecimiento, quiso invitarle a un café, pero él no sólo no lo permitió sino que además acabó convenciéndola para que tomaran un café juntos pagando él.

_Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con Eriol?_ trató de cambiar de tema.

_La verdad es que bastante bien_ sonrió su amiga_ Siempre viene a verme cuando hago ensayo con el coro. O incluso me ayuda. ¿Sabías que toca el piano bastante bien?

_Pues no, no lo sabía_ dijo Sakura sorprendida.

_Confieso que a veces me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando me doy cuenta de que él está ahí, observándome y escuchándome. Pero lo cierto es que me hace muy feliz porque siento cuánto me apoya. Oh, Sakura. Eriol es tan perfecto…

Sakura rió un poco por ver a su amiga tan felizmente aturdida viendo las estrellas. Pero la verdad era que se alegraba mucho por ella. Tomoyo estaba verdaderamente enamorada.

_ ¿Y por qué no le confiesas lo que sientes?

La sonrisa de Tomoyo pasó a transformarse en un gesto de temor.

_ ¿Pero y si él no siente lo mismo?

_Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas.

_Sí, es cierto. Pero…

Sakura podía imaginar cómo debía de sentirse su amiga. El miedo al rechazo era algo de lo más atormentante. Aun así, ella tenía mucha fe en ellos. Algo en su interior le decía que todo iba a salir bien. Sonrió suavemente y tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

_Escucha Tomoyo, comprendo que tengas miedo a que la persona que más te importa te rechace. Pero sin embargo, creo sin duda alguna que Eriol es un buen chico y que no es la clase de persona que se disguste o deje de hablarte por algo así. Estoy segura de que si tú le confiesas tus sentimientos él pude llegar a corresponderte o al menos darte alguna respuesta.

_Sakura…_susurró una sonriente Tomoyo emocionada y con los ojos brillantes.

_Así que te aconsejo que, en cuanto encuentres el momento oportuno, le digas todo lo que sientes por él.

Tomoyo sonrió aún más y asintió con la cabeza en un gesto firme y decidido.

_De acuerdo, lo haré.

Sakura tan sólo sonrió aún más y luego abrazó tiernamente a su amiga.

.

.

.

_ ¡EMPUJAD, IDIOTAS! ¡EMPUJAD!_ gritó un exasperado Shaoran a punto de romperse los dos brazos con tal de cerrar la gran puerta del gimnasio.

Al otro lado de ésta toda una muchedumbre de chicas alocadas empujaban y gritaban asomando los brazos entre el poco espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el umbral.

_ ¡SHAORAN HACEMOS TODO LO QUE PODEMOS!_ replicó Eriol empujando con la espalda.

_ ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO INCREÍBLE PARA SER CIERTO! ¡MIRA LA QUE HAS LIADO LI!_ vociferó forzosamente Yamazaki empujando con un hombro y su mano libre.

_ ¡CÁLLATE Y EMPUJA, DEMONIOS!_ ordenó Shaoran perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

Tras varios forzosos empujones, finalmente consiguieron cerrar la puerta. Los tres cayeron cansados apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta.

_ ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es insoportable! ¡No aguanto más!_ gritó Shaoran verdaderamente enfadado.

_Te lo mereces _ gruñó Eriol.

Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

_ Eriol… si no vas a aportar soluciones, mejor cierra el pico_ dijo entre dientes.

_Tú solito te buscaste todo esto, Shaoran_ replicó el peli azul_ Ya te advertí que te estabas jugando demasiado por unos miserables 27.000 yenes.

Shaoran gruñó.

_ Desde luego el instituto se ha convertido en un auténtico circo_ dijo cansadamente Yamazaki todavía jadeando_ Los rumores se han expandido a la velocidad de la luz. Los chicos están desesperados y las chicas se han vuelto completamente locas. ¡Dan miedo!

_Y para colmo, nos persiguen a todas partes _ añadió Eriol exasperado.

_Maldita sea…no pensé que las cosas fueran a llegar tan lejos_ dijo Shaoran entre dientes.

_ Es mejor que desmientas todos los rumores y te des por vencido, Li_ dijo Yamazaki_ Sólo así las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

_No cuela, Yamazaki. No pienso rendirme aún.

_Shaoran…_ empezó a decir Eriol con tono de advertencia.

_Cállate, Eriol. No pienso detener nada. Seguiré adelante.

Eriol decepcionado le dedicó una mirada apagada.

_Es increíble hasta donde estás dispuesto a llegar por una estúpida apuesta cuyo premio no vale ni la mitad de lo que valen los sentimientos de la pobre Sakura.

_Ella está encantada conmigo_ replicó Shaoran irritado.

_Sí, pero a base de mentiras.

_No todo es mentira_ susurró muy bajito Shaoran entre dientes mirándolo con una mirada que Eriol sabía muy bien de que iba.

Aun así, Eriol seguía sin dudar lo más mínimo que tarde o temprano las mentiras de Shaoran no iban a traerle nada bueno, por más que le gustara Sakura sinceramente.

_ Pero recuerda Shaoran, que lo que debes de conseguir es que ella acepte ser tu novia.

_Sé perfectamente lo que debo de hacer y conseguir, Yamazaki. Y como has podido comprobar a lo largo de estos últimos días, estoy acercándome al objetivo_ sonrió con arrogancia.

Yamazaki gruñó.

_No cantes victoria todavía. Aún no está enamorada de ti.

_ Pero muy pronto lo estará_ prometió.

_Sigo sin poder creer que seas capaz de seguir adelante con una cosa así_ insistió de nuevo Eriol_ incluso viendo lo que provocas con ello_ añadió señalando a la puerta.

Shaoran respiró hondo.

_Eriol, piensa un poco las cosas_ el tono de Shaoran indicaba lo harto que lo tenía con sus múltiples advertencias, y Eriol supo captar aquella indirecta perfectamente_ Ahora que por fin he conseguido acercarme más a Sakura no pienso permitir que unas locas lo echen todo a perder.

_Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, Shaoran. Yo no quiero saber nada_ se rindió el chico con lentes.

Shaoran tan solo suspiró de alivio. Al menos ya no iba a recibir más incordios de Eriol.

_Por cierto, Eriol. He observado que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Daidouji_ cambió de tema Yamazaki mirando al peli azul con sorna.

_Sí, así es.

_Caray tío, ya debe gustarte bastante_ rió el moreno.

_No sólo me gusta, Yamazaki. La amo de verdad. Ustedes lo saben muy bien. Quiero estar con ella.

_ ¿Y por qué no se lo confiesas de una maldita vez?_ intervino Shaoran.

_Lo haré en su debido momento _ replicó_ Primero quiero ganarme su confianza y luego cortejarla para conquistarla poco a poco. Quiero que ella también se enamore de mí. Y cuando ese momento llegue, le diré todo lo que siento por ella. Así que no puedo simplemente soltárselo así de repente, como si nada. Se trata de mis sentimientos no de una bomba atómica.

Yamazaki rió.

_Hay que ver cómo te tiene amigo mío. Nunca te había visto así.

_Tomoyo es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida_ susurró el peli azul_ Es única. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ella.

Shaoran lo escuchaba y aún no podía creer que ese fuera realmente el Eriol que conocía desde hacía ya cinco años. Para él, definitivamente, ese no era su mejor amigo de siempre, se lo habían cambiado por otro.

_Ella me ha cambiado totalmente_ dijo Eriol como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos_ Desde que la conocí no puedo sacármela de la mente. Y yo nunca me he quedado con ninguna otra chica en la cabeza. Y sobre todo nunca he sentido que mi corazón latiera tanto por alguna. Sé que os suena algo cursi, pero es la verdad. Por eso quiero que Tomoyo me quiera y me acepte.

Shaoran y Yamazaki se quedaron completamente callados, mirándose el uno al otro. Hasta que al final Yamazaki habló de nuevo:

_Bueno Hiragizawa, si tú lo dices y es eso lo que quieres, pues nosotros te apoyamos porque para eso somos tus amigos. ¿No es así, Li?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

_Claro.

_Gracias chicos_ dijo Eriol con una amable sonrisa. Luego volteó a mirar a la gran puerta del gimnasio_ Bueno ya hace rato que no se escuchan chillidos. Las chicas deben de haberse ido ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?

_Sinceramente, a mí me da miedo salir de aquí_ gruñó Shaoran_ Ya no me siento seguro en este maldito colegio.

Eriol y Yamazaki rieron y abrieron cautelosamente la puerta. No había moros en la costa.

_Gracias a Dios_, pensó Shaoran aliviado.

.

.

.

Sakura sintió como Kero le tiraba de la correa por tercera vez, volviéndola a sacar de sus ensoñaciones.

_Oh, vaya…perdona Kero_ se disculpó.

Kero gruñó realmente molesto. Sabía perfectamente que su ama tenía la cabeza en las nubes por andar pensando aquel maldito niñato que la acompañó a casa la noche anterior. Él había estado tumbado en el recibidor esperando hasta que Sakura llegara, ya que, sin ella en la habitación, no podía dormir. En cuanto la vio cruzar la entrada fue hacia ella contento. Y apenas unos segundos después de recibir las caricias de Sakura en una de sus orejas se percató de que otra figura, con un olor absolutamente desconocido para él, entró a la casa. Observó detenidamente al chico alto detrás de Sakura y su cuerpo empezó a cobrar una extraña sensación. Lo miró desconfiadamente mientras sus músculos se cargaban de una increíble tensión y en cuanto no pudo soportarlo más, le ladró rabiosamente. Su ama le soltó una buena reprimenda acerca de sus malos modales pero él la ignoró y continuó gruñéndole al extraño, quién parecía corresponder perfectamente a su "desafío". O al menos eso pudo captar en la lobuna mirada marrón de ese… mocoso.

Finalmente Sakura acabó por mandarlo al dormitorio de ella, y a regañadientes, Kero abandonó el recibidor dejando a su ama junto a aquel desagradable desconocido que no le daba muy buena espina. No sabía por qué, pero su sentido perruno le decía que aquel misterioso humano no tramaba nada bueno con su ama. De hecho, de alguna manera podía sentir con total certeza que Sakura estaba en peligro estando cerca de aquel individuo. Deseaba intensamente poder prevenirla, pero para su desgracia, siendo sólo un perro no tenía manera alguna de hacerle entender a Sakura que con aquel sujeto no estaba segura. Sin embargo, Kero no pensaba quedarse con las patas cruzadas. Haría todo lo posible para proteger a su ama de aquel miserable mocoso. Bajo ningún concepto permitiría que ningún humano zarrapastroso le hiciera ningún daño a Sakura. La suave voz de su ama lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Adelante, Kero. Eres libre por un buen rato_ le dijo mientras le soltaba la correa de su collar.

Kero ladró agradecido y se fue rápidamente a corretear por los alrededores. Mientras tanto, Sakura se dirigió a los columpios. Durante un largo rato se balanceó suavemente, con la vista completamente perdida en el horizonte en tanto que su mente realizaba un largo viaje hacia los recuerdos. Recuerdos de la noche anterior…

De nuevo, por millonésima vez, se visualizó a sí misma en el centro de la pista de baile del Amour Bella, bailando lentamente con todo su cuerpo completamente pegado al de Shaoran. Por más que trataba de negárselo una y otra vez, finalmente tuvo que acabar rindiéndose y reconocer que no podía continuar engañándose a sí misma: bailar con Shaoran Li había sido algo mágico. Sus manos fueron suaves y delicadamente cariñosas, realizando con ellas unas caricias que sólo podían describirse como tiernas. Sus fuertes brazos la habían rodeado y sostenido como si hubiese querido protegerla de toda la maldad del mundo. Y sus preciosos ojos marrones la habían contemplado más de una vez con una profunda mirada cargada de un brillo que no supo interpretar pero que, sorprendentemente, no temía. Lo cierto era que desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás y reanudarlo justo en ese preciso momento, cuando bailaba entre los brazos de Shaoran. E incluso, si de ella misma dependiera, pausaría ese maravilloso momento para que durara eternamente. Estar siempre entre los brazos de Shaoran…

En cuanto cayó en la cuenta de hasta dónde estaban llegando sus pensamientos, Sakura sacudió energéticamente la cabeza. Su cuerpo empezó a ser invadido por unos escalofríos que no le gustaban nada. _¿Pero qué es lo que pasa contigo?, _se regañó a sí misma. Era obvio que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Shaoran. De no ser así, ¿por qué otro motivo no paraba de desear estar junto él?... ¿por qué deseaba pasar más tiempo con él y conocerle más profundamente?... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?...

¡¿Por qué su corazón latía siempre tan fuerte cuando estaba tan cerca de él?!...

El sonido de unos torrentes ladridos golpearon su cabeza como un martillo e impulsivamente saltó con violencia del columpio. Con el corazón totalmente alarmado, corrió en persecución de aquellos ladridos llegando hasta la esquina posterior del parque. En cuanto vio lo que allí sucedía, se paró en seco y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Kero estaba en peligro…


End file.
